


PULL THE TRIGGER

by lampsabout



Series: I Am Thou, As Thou Art I [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon FeMC!, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, FeMC's name is Hamuko, Fuuka isn't a navigator, Guns, Hamuko loves her girlfriends, M/M, Minato also exists as a seperate member of S.E.E.S, Suicide Imagery, and also, chapters will be seperated by months, fic name comes from the PQ2 P3P battle theme!, persona 3...good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Time Never Waits. It Delivers Us All To The Same End.If You Wish To Safeguard The Future,You Will Have One Year---(A Persona 3 Novelization/Rewrite! Featuring Female Protagonist, a lot of angst, cause it's P3, and gays. Y'know, the usual.)





	1. April

**~~~**

 

**Time Never Waits.**

**It Delivers Us All To The Same End.**

 

**If you wish to safeguard the future from desolation,**

**However limited your time is,**

 

**You will have precisely one years time.**

**Without falter, you must go forth.**

 

**Allow your heart to guide you on your journey.**

 

**~~~**

 

**April 6th, 2009**

 

Like a butterfly, she stumbled into a lobby. Her brown hair tied into a messy ponytail, her headphones hung around her neck. She didn’t remember why she was here, or how she got here, to be honest. Her limbs felt heavy and her brain felt clouded. She looked around, seeing a set of couches set around a table,  a kitchenette a few feet away, and stairs leading up. No one was there.

“You’re late, miss.” she slowly turned, facing a small counter attached to the wall. A book sat on the counter, open, with a pen lying on top of the empty page. The source of the voice was a small boy, with messy black hair and neon blue eyes. He wore a striped set of pajamas, resembling a prisoners attire. “I’ve been waiting here a very long time.” The boy looked down at the book, nodding towards the pen.

She leaned forward, holding up the pen, steadying her arm in front of the book. “If you wish to proceed onward in your journey, and safeguard your future, you must first sign this Contract. Sign this contract, and accept responsibility for every action you will make, from here on out.”

What was her name, again? She was sure she could remember if she thought hard enough. She searched her mind, looking for her name. She blinked a few times, holding the pen in her hand. And she scribbled out a messy name. Her name. **“Hamuko Arisato”.** That sounded about right. Hamuko Arisato. She smiled.

“Time Never Waits. It Delivers Us All To The Same End.” The boy stated. “Even if you plug your ears, cover your eyes, and try so desperately to ignore the passage of time, you cannot. Time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end.” Hamuko blinked, and the boy was gone.

Hamuko felt more awake. Cleaner. Like she had just taken a hot shower and stepped out, good as new. She exhaled deeply, brushing her hair out of her eyes, taking steps into the lobby. Oh yeah. She didn’t know what she was doing here. She looked around, squinting her eyes and parting her lips, trying to recall what was going on.

“Who’s there?!” Shouted a girl. Hamuko turned to face the source of the voice, her eyes staring at a girl with light brown hair, dressed in a pink sweater and pajama pants. Her gold eyes met Hamuko’s red ones. Her arm snapped up in the air, aiming a pistol at Hamuko. Hamuko let out a quick breath, her hands flying up.

“Takeba, that’s enough!” Another voice shouted. A girl with bright red hair, around mid-back length, part of it in a thick ringlet over her left shoulder. She wore a white tanktop and grey pants, a hand on the pink girl’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. We didn’t expect you to arrive so late.” The red-head said, walking up to Hamuko. “I’m Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the students in this dorm. You’re Hamuko Arisato, right?”

“Hamuko...Arisato?” The pink girl asked. “Who’s she?”

“A transfer student. She’ll be attending Gekkoukan with you. It was a last minute decision to assign her here, but Mr. Ikutsuki said it would be best.”

Hamuko grinned internally. Now she remembered! Yeah, she had been coming here because of school! It all made sense now. Everything was coming up Hamuko.

“This is Yukari Takeba,” Mitsuru said, gesturing to the girl with brown hair. “She’s a junior just like you. Attending school starting tomorrow.”

“No need to remind me, Mitsuru…” Yukari bemoaned.

“Nice to meet you!” Hamuko exclaimed, holding a hand out for Yukari to shake. Yukari tilted her head to the side, but still shook it. “Hey, so why did you have a gun?” Hamuko asked.

“W-what?! Well, uh, I, umm,” Yukari stuttered. “It’s uh, It’s kind of hard to explain!” She exclaimed, tugging at her shirt.

“It’s kind of like a hobby.” Mitsuru supplied. “It’s not a real gun of course. It’s for self-defense. Intimidation, you know? Us girls got to look out for ourselves.”

“I guess that makes sense! Us girls have to look out for ourselves!” Hamuko exclaimed. “It’s nice to meet you, Mitsuru!”

“Nice to meet you. I hope you’ll enjoy living here.” Mitsuru smiled. “Takeba, show Arisato to her room. It’s on the second floor. End of the hall. All of your things should already be there. You can’t miss it. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” And with that, Mitsuru ascended the stairs and disappeared.

“Come on. It’s just upstairs.” Yukari said. She waved ahead of her, slipping her totally not real gun into her pocket. She took the stairs, ascending to the second floor. Yukari’s steps were groggy, most likely due to how late it was. Hamuko glanced at her phone. It was just a little past midnight, anyway. Yukari had a right to be tired. “Mmmkay. Here’s your room. Any questions?”

Hamuko thought. “Why’d you make me sign a contract?” She raised a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side.

“What?” Yukari asked. “What contract? You got assigned here. You didn’t get a contract or anything.”

That was blatantly incorrect. How did Yukari not see the boy leave? “Okay, well what about the boy? Does he live here too?” Hamuko asked.

“A boy? What boy? Stop trying to scare me already!” Yukari protested. “Just...here’s your room. Go to sleep already and we can talk about it tomorrow, ‘kay?”

“I guess so. Sorry for keeping you up!” Hamuko called as Yukari stomped down the hall. Hamuko shrugged, opening up the door handle and pushing it open. It was a decent sized room with basic commodities for school life. Desk, bed, closet. Good to go. As promised, a suitcase of her things was already waiting for her.

She cracked open the suitcase, finding a few outfits for various seasons, in addition to two sets of the Gekkoukan highschool school uniform. Her computer, and sizeable collection of Pokemon Cards were waiting for her. She hung up her clothes and set her computer on her desk, and flopped down onto her bed.

Weird first day, huh?

 

\---

  
**April 7th, 2009**

 

Hamuko slowly woke up, releasing a giant yawn, rubbing the back of her head. Dammit, she forgot to take her hair clips out last night. She’d have to leave her hair up until she could take a shower after school.

Oh right. School. How was she gonna get to school? She thought for a moment, wondering where on earth Gekkoukan highschool was. Could Mitsuru drive her there? She seemed responsible enough. On the way here, she was on  a monorail crossing to a small island. Maybe she passed the school then? Who knew. Just then, a knock appeared on her door.

“Hey! It’s Yukari! You up yet?” she knocked. “Open the door! Minato might get me in trouble!” Yukari groaned.

“Coming! Coming!” Hamuko exclaimed, walking up to the door and throwing it open. “Hey, Yukari! You look nice today!” She wasn’t really lying. Yukari’s hair was styled into a shoulder-length cut, twirling under her ears. She wore what clearly used to be a Gekkoukan uniform, the school jacket tied around her waist, with a white dress shirt on. She wore a red ribbon from the uniform but disregarded the skirt and leggings in exchange for white slacks. She accessorised with a large white headband with a heart on either side.

“T-thanks, I guess.” She blushed. “I see you’re already wearing the uniform.” Hamuko gave a thumbs up.

“I’m always on top of things!” She grinned.

“Yeah, Yeah. Come on. Mitsuru told me to bring you to school on the monorail today.” Yukari stated. “Sorry for being rude last night. It was rrrreal late.”

“It’s no problem! I get it, don’t worry.” Hamuko answered as Yukari led her down the hallway and into the first floor.

“Oh hey. You’re the new transfer kid, right?” A boy with dark blue hair called from the lobby’s lounge. He wore the Gekkoukan uniform as well, omitting the jacket entirely, wearing a blue hoodie instead. He kept the pants though. “Name’s Minato Yuuki. Nice to meet ya.” He smiled, then returned to staring at his phone.

“Ugh. Minato, it’s the first day of school! Shouldn’t you be going?”

“It’s not the first day of school. That’s tomorrow.”

“The school year starts today, Minato. Mitsuru won’t hold back if you miss it.” The first mention of Mitsuru’s name made the boy shoot up, shouting at Yukari behind him. Yukari chuckled. “Idiot.”

“He lives here too? So this dorm is co-ed, then?” Hamuko asked as they exited the dorm. “That’s pretty unusual for a highschool dorm, huh?” Hamuko supplied.

“Yeah. None of the guys there are creepy or anything. Minato’s like. Really gay.” Yukari clarified. Hamuko nodded in understanding.

“I don’t really get guys at all. I’m more of a girl person myself, if you catch my drift.” Hamuko said, as Yukari nodded in recognition. “But I can respect it. Solidarity, y’know?”

Yukari smiled. “Yeah, I get it. Come on though, the monorail’s gonna leave soon.

 

“This is the best part, Hamuko.” Yukari commented. “When you feel like you’re walking on water.” She peered out the window, watching the water whip by below the monorail as the traveled over Port Island, crossing over to Gekkoukan High School. “Aaaaand there it is!” Yukari pointed out the window. “Gekkoukan High.”

Gekkoukan was a large, solid gray academy, with three stories, littered with windows, students already crossing over the gate.

After a few minutes, the Monorail disengaged as Yukari and Hamuko stepped off, trotting towards the school.

“Alright so. When you walk inside, go upstairs, and down the hall until you get to room 2-4. We have the same homeroom, so you can just follow me, okay?” Hamuko nodded. “But, since you’re new to the school, go to the faculty lounge. They’ll wanna get you signed in.” Yukari glanced from side to side. “Also, uh...Don’t talk to about last night, okay?”

“What about you and the gun?”

“What did I JUST say.”

 

“Hamuko...let’s see, Hamuko…” A teacher with a pink blazer combed through her files. “Ah! Here we are. Arisato Hamuko. 11th grader, oh my, you’ve bounced around places, huh? About 10 years ago your parents-” She cut herself off. “I’m, I’m sorry. I should’ve read this beforehand.”

Hamuko caught on. “Oh no! Don’t worry about it! It happens all the time, I’m used to it.” Hamuko smiled. “I’m in class 2-4, right?”

“Oh! Pardon me, yes. You’re in class 2-4, and my name is Ms. Toirumi. It’s nice to meet you, Hamuko.”

“Same here, Ms. Toirumi!”

 

The final bell rang as the school day expired, leaving Hamuko to stretch, standing up from her stiff desk, grabbing her bag, and moving to put her headphones on. She crinked her neck, her body exhausted.

“Hey!” A boy shouted. “You the new girl right?” A boy was walking over from the other side of the classroom, with a backwards baseball cap atop his head. He wore a blue jacket over his Gekkoukan undershirt, with blue jeans and sneakers. He was trying and failing to grow a beard.

“Hmm? Yeah! I’m Hamuko Arisato.” She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you!” She threw out her hand to be shaken.

“Huh? Uh, well, My name’s Junpei Iori! And I’m not used to girls being nice to me right away!” He said. “But, anyway. You’re from that dorm with Yuka, right? You even came to school with her, huh? Anything going on there?”

“Junpei! Gross!” Yukari shouted, thwapping him on the head as she walked up to Hamuko. “Don’t be nasty when you talk to ladies you just met!”

“Huh? Do you two know each other?” Hamuko asked. “Especially since Junpei called you Yuka.” Hamuko shrugged.

“PLEASE don’t call me his friend. That’s a disservice to me.” Yukari groaned. “Junpei’s just a skeezy weirdo. We were friends in like, what, elementary school?”

“You literally talked to me one week ago!” Junpei protested. “I am wounded, Yuka!” Junpei groaned.

“Anyway, we should be heading home soon. If Junpei ever does anything gross or makes some advances, let me know. I take archery, I promise I won’t miss!” Yukari winked, as Junpei gulped.

“Are you forgetting I’m right here!? I’m feeling a little left out, Yuka!” He shouted.

“Ugh, at least you didn’t mention anything about last night.” Yukari spat, running her hands through her hair.

“What about last night…?” Junpei cocked an eyebrow.

“She had a gun-!” Hamuko was cut off when Yukari clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Absolutely nothing! Don’t spread rumors Junpei!” Yukari explained, releasing Hamuko, and brushing off her hand. “We should get going, Hamuko. Mitsuru and Minato will get worried if we miss the monorail.”

“Got it! See ya, Junpei!”

 

“I’m heading out for the night, ‘kay?” Akihiko Sanada says, heading towards the door of the dorms lobby.

“Really? It’s very late. It’ll start pretty soon, you know.” Mitsuru offers.

“I can come with you, if you need backup.” Minato slurs, still half asleep on the couch, moving to stand up.

“No, no. That’s not necessary.” Akihiko smiled, walking over to Minato, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be fine on my own, alright?”

Minato rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“Be careful, alright?” Mitsuru asks as Akihiko nods, opening the door and trotting outside.

 

\---

 

**April 8th, 2009**

 

“Honestly, Junpei how can you be this incompetent?” Yukari groaned, answering yet another question for him. “There’s a test coming up! You should really be studying.”

“I’m trying, Yuka! But it’s just soooo boring!”

“It’s not really that hard. Sounds like someones just lazy!” Hamuko snickered.

“Not you too, Ham!” Junpei shouted. “I’m being betrayed on both fronts…”

 

Hamuko pushed open the door to the dorm, to see an unfamiliar face chatting with Yukari. He was a wrinkled old man, with gray hair and a small beard. He was dressed smartly in a brown suit. He pushed up his glasses almost every 3 seconds,

“Oh. She’s back.” Yukari noted, pushing her chin into her palm. “Hey Hamuko.” She turned to Minato, near passed out on a chair. “Yo, Minato! Say hi.”

Minato gave a small wave.

The old man turned. “Hello. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki.” Hamuko moved around the chairs, sitting down next to Yukari. “I know, it’s a hard name to say! But, you know, it’s the only one I have!”

“It’s great to meet you Mr. Ikutsuki! I’m sure you already know me, but I’m Hamuko Arisato.”

Mr. Ikutsuki smiled. “Thank you, Hamuko. As you may know, I am the chairman of the board of your school. As thus, I direct this dorm, which is precisely the reason you are being housed here.” He adjusted his glasses. “I am here to welcome you, despite me being a few days late. You’re the fifth person here! It’s a pleasure to have you.”

“Fifth? I only count four, including myself. Who else is here?” Hamuko questioned, counting off on her fingers. Minato, Yukari, Mitsuru, and her.

“Ah yes, you haven’t met him yet. There’s another senior student here along with Mitsuru and Minato, by the name of Akihiko Sanada.” Shuji explained. “He’s out at the moment, but I hope you’ll get along with him as well.”

“Akihiko’s stubborn, and competitive, and athletic…” Yukari trailed off. “But he’s nice. You’ll like him.” She assured.

“Welp!” Mr. Ikutsuki said. “It’s late. Considering Mr. Yuuki has already turned in for the night…” He shot a glare at Minato’s sleeping form on the chair. “Ms. Takeba, could you move him upstairs?”

“Ugh! Why me?” Yukari groaned, asking a question but still moving to lift Minato up by his armpits.

Mr. Ikutsuki just chuckled. “Welp! Good night, Hamuko.”

Hamuko found it weird he didn’t say goodnight to Yukari.

 

“How’s she doing?” Mitsuru asked, coming downstairs from making sure Minato actually got to his bed. “The Dark Hour’s already begun, so if he truly has the potential, then we’ll know.

“I’m turning on her screen now.” Mr. Ikutsuki explained, turning a knob to show Hamuko’s sleeping form, resting quietly in her bed.

“So...she has the potential, then?” Yukari asked. “She’s really like us?”

“I do believe so. Though we cannot say for sure, I’d say we have a potential future member of our team.” Mitsuru stated.

“I gotta say...it feels kinda icky spying on someone like this. Hamuko’s nice, this just feels...dirty? I don’t know how to describe it.” Yukari spouted.

“It’s vital to monitor her,” Ikutsuki explained. “Without this machine, we would never have made this discovery.”

“We should take a few more days of data. Then we’ll know for sure if she truly has the potential.

 

Hamuko’s dream was weird that night. She was drifting, drifting into a sea of a peaceful, tired collective soul. She moved her arms, and she felt like she was pushing through thick, blue velvet. Like her soul was willing her to relax, and accept the comforting pressure and softness of the Velvet. It was like opening a door, and winning a board game, and finishing lunch all at once. She took a step and sat down.

She opened her eyes, staring across the room. She was in an elevator, a large, velvet blue elevator always ascending, ever upwards. Doors littered the walls, all bolted shut, as she stared ahead.

A balding old man with an exceptionally long nose and bulging eyes sat across from her, flanked by two tall people with white hair, pale skin, and neon yellow eyes, dressed in alternating shades of blue.

“Welcome, my dear, sweet guest.” The long-nosed man spoke. “My name is Igor. Welcome to my Velvet Room, my dear lady.”

“H-hello,” Hamuko spoke, noticing how she could barely move in her seat, just stare at Igor, in his crisp black suit and white gloves, with a too-wide smile.

“I am simply delighted to meet your acquaintance.” He grinned, his light and raspy voice echoing in the elevator. He gestured to the people flanking him. “These fine people are my Attendants. They are also residents of this room.”

“Hello. I am Elizabeth. Pleased to meet you.” The woman said, with a blue cap on her head, dressed in a long, dark blue hoop dress with light blue circle patterns. She wore large gloves and boots.

“Hello. My name is Theodore. It’s nice to meet you, guest.” The man said, dressed in his crisp, velvet blue bellhop uniform.

“This velvet room,” Igor said. “It exists in between thought and matter. Everything has an equal back and front, every sea a top and a bottom. This velvet room, complete with me, and my attendants exist in the middle of that spectrum.” He smiled. Well, he was always smiling, but still. “You have signed a contract. Only those who have agreed to those contracts may be gifted with the privilege of viewing and entering my Room.”

“Wait, so do you know the boy who gave me that book? Are you the reason I signed that contract? Or why I ended up at this dorm? Are you the-”

“Silence, Child.” Igor cut off. “The waking world is calling you now. Wake, and resume your daily life. We will meet again, my guest.”

 

\---

 

**April 9th, 2009**

 

“How is she?” Minato asked, sucking on a lollipop over in a chair, watching the monitor displaying Hamuko’s sleeping body. “We’ve been watching the literal same thing for the last hour.”

“Don’t be rude to the chairman, Minato.” Mitsuru hissed, as Minato rolled his eyes and glared in fake-annoyance.

“Oh, it’s fine, Mitsuru. You kids will be kids, after all!” He chuckled. “But yes. Hamuko’s statistics are the exact same, but her form remains the same during the Dark Hour.”

“Ugh, this still makes me feel sick. We’re treating her like a guinea pig.” Yukari groaned. “It doesn’t feel good.”

“Yukari, we understand your concern, but it is imperative that Hamuko joins the team. Minato’s abilities are not suited for combat, and we cannot run a team on just 3 people. Hamuko will really get us off the ground.”

“Bu-” Yukari started, before the screen beeped.

“What’s going on?” Mitsuru asked as Akihiko Sanada’s voice fed through the receiver.

“Come in?! COME IN?” His voice screamed. “Can you hear me?!”

“Loud and clear, Akihiko.” Mitsuru calmly stated. “What’s going on? Are you hurt? Respond!”

“There’s a shadow! It’s outside of Tartarus! Y-you guys won’t believe this, it’s massive! This thing is a giant for a shadow! It’s coming in hot!” Akihiko laughed as he ran, his voice running ragged.

“Akihiko!” Minato shouted. “This isn’t a time to be joking around! Where are you?” He shouted.

“I’m approaching the dorm right now!” He triumphantly declared.

“W-what?! You’ll bring that thing right to us, you idiot!” Yukari shouted as Akihiko’s voice cut out.

Just then, from the first floor, the door slammed open and shut. Minato was the first to spring up towards the door.

Akihiko was slumped against the door, grabbing his ribs as his life depends on it, breathing heavily, sweat beading down his brow.

“Akihiko,” Minato panted, already exerted from running. “Akihiko, what happened?” The rest of his team ran up to him, hovering around him like doting parents.

“Nothin’ much. Was running around, when this giant shadow followed me. No big deal tried to fight it, and it started fighting me. Got a lucky shot in, and here we are.”

“God, stop being a complete fucking, idiot,” Minato stumbled over his words, putting a hand on Akihiko’s chest, helping him stand up. “I’ll go get him healed. You all, deal with that shadow already!”

“Mr. Chairman, please join me in the control room. You’ll be safest there.”

“I’m not really complaining!” He said, starting off towards the control room they had just run from.

“W-what about me?!” Yukari questioned. Mitsuru looked her in the eye. “Get Hamuko, and run!”

 

Hamuko was awoken by a furious knocking at her door, loud, sharp abrasive noises that cut into Hamuko’s ears.

“HEY!” Yukari’s voice shouted. “HEY WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!” She screamed. “HAMUKO!”

“Yukari…?” She yawned, forcing herself out of bed. “Yukari? What’s going on?”

“NO TIME! JUST GET UP ALREADY!” Yukari screamed in response, adding another few pounds to the door.

“Alright, Alright, I’m coming!” She responded, pushing herself up and opening the door. Yukari looked frazzled and afraid, grabbing Hamuko’s hand. “Yukari? Yukari, what’s going on?!”

“We need to leave. We have to _go_ .” Yukari’s hand tightened around Hamuko’s wrist, stopping at the platform connecting the first and second floors. _Skitter Skitter Skitter_. Something made a noise that was grating on Hamuko’s ears. It was a terrible, gross, awful noise that crawled itself into Hamuko. “Upstairs,” Yukari said. “Come on, upstairs!” She pushed Hamuko in front of her urging her to run upstairs as fast as she could.

The pair took the stairs two at a time, desperately climbing as that skitter drew closer, ever closer. Third Floor. Fourth Floor. Yukari pushed by a sign telling her not to go onto the roof, throwing the room open and shoving it closed behind Hamuko, locking it shut.

“Okay. Okay. We should, we should be safe now.” Yukari huffed. “That shadow will never get through that lock-”

_Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter_

Hamuko turned, to look at the source of the noise. And all she saw was hands. Oily, pitch darkness hands that clawed up the side of the building, each one grabbing and grasping for something to hold. In the middle of it, all was a puddle of oily sludge, with one hand, bigger and more prominent than the others, holding a blue mask in its hand.

“No way...it climbed up the building?!” Yukari furiously questioned, as it threw it’s giant body up to the roof, clawing its way towards the girls. Yukari frantically glances around, before fishing around in her pocket and drawing the same pistol that she had on the first night Hamuko was here. Yukari’s breath quickened it’s pace, as she spun the gun around and thrust its barrel against her forehead. “Per, Per, Perso-!” Her voice was cut off as the shadow carelessly swatted her to the ground, her gun skittering to Hamuko’s feet.

“W-wait! Yukari-!” She panted, reaching down and grasping the pistol. She stared straight ahead at the mass of black sludge. She looked at Yukari. Then at the pistol. She raised it to her head, steadying her right hand with her left. Her breath quickened, her heart quickened, everything seemed faster except for her voice.

“Per...so...na…”

And she pulled the trigger, and nothing came out. There was no crack of sound, no cold shot of pain as a bullet entered her head. No, but something else happened. It was like she had broken something free, like she had shot a lock within her, destroying the chains of a part of herself she had long since kept hidden, even from herself. New power burst throughout her, like a fire setting her veins aflame with power and glory. She had awakened something within herself.

“ _I am thou, as thou art I._ ” Came a voice in her head. “ _I am a Persona, your other self. My name is Orpheus. Use my power and vanquish your foes._ ”

Hamuko looked behind her to see a giant person. With a body made of metallic silver and gold, Orpheus stood tall, a heart-shaped heart on his back, with short, honey brown hair peeking out from under a metallic helmet around her blue face. She threw her hand out in front of her, as a naginata appeared in her hand.

The shadow clawed towards her, clawing, screaming, wanting as hard as it could before Hamuko drew her weapon and thrust it into the swarming mass of arms and hands. The shadow cried out in pain, arms wrapping themself around Hamuko’s weapon, trying to pull her in as hard as it could, before Hamuko pried it out, bringing the gun to her head once more. “PERSONA!!!” She exclaimed, a grin forming on her face as she pulled the trigger, and Orpheus’s Power came forth. She willed Orpheus into combat, as he spawned a burst a flame, singing the Shadow, as Hamuko moved to finish off the shadow, stabbing the naginata into its mask, as the shadows disappeared.

“H-holy shit...that power...you can use a Persona?” Yukari asked, limping her way over to Hamuko, still alight with the raw glory from the power of her persona. “Hamuko? Can you hear me?”

She whipped around before her eyes went blank. “...Huh?” Hamuko asked as she passed out.

 

\---

 

**April 17th, 2009**

 

The now familiar enclosure of velvet caressed Hamuko, as she opened her eyes, and once again arrived inside the Velvet Room.

Igor spoke. “It causes me great pleasure to see that you have awakened to the power lying dormant within you. But sadly, you lost consciousness. Something about your power...it overwhelmed your body, it seems.”

“My power?” Hamuko asked. “What kind of power? Does it have anything to with Orpheus?”

Elizabeth spoke. “Yes. We call this power ‘Persona’.” She brushed hair out of her face, adjusting her cap. “Certain people have the potential to awaken their personas as well, as it seems you have.”

Theodore followed her up. “Think about it like...another facet of your being. Your Persona is the other self that you may use. A persona is a mask that you use to propel yourself through everyday life. Your power to wield to a Persona is an excellent treasure blessed onto you.”

“I understand that it will be a...journey to understand your power. But you will grow into your abilities in addition to your Persona.” Igor explained. “But as of now, your power is still weak. So, very weak.”

“Whaddya mean by weak?” Hamuko questioned.

“Using the connections you've spawned with your companions, the invisible links you share with others will aid you on your journey through life. Relationships is very important in your life. Remember that well, while you still can. The next time we meet, it will be of your own decision.”

And Hamuko woke up.

 

Hamuko’s eyes burst wide open, sitting up all at once. Her eyes were wide, staring around the room, frantically examining details as fast as she could, before settling on her bedside.

“Ah! You’re awake!” Yukari grinned. She looked tired. Well, Yukari always looked tired, but the bags under her eyes were more prominent as she dashed to Hamuko’s bedside.

“Well, yeah.” Hamuko snickered. “I usually wake up in the mornings.” Yukari glanced to the side. “Right, Yukari?”

“You’ve been asleep since you awakened your Persona, Hamuko.” Yukari insisted. “That was...what, just over a week now?” Yukari questioned, leaning on her palm.

“O-oh.” Hamuko said. “Well, I’m really sorry about that! I promise it won’t happen again!” She apologized. “I’m fine now though!” Yukari didn’t respond. Hamuko tried to change the subject. “Well, uh, where are we?”,

“We’re at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station.” Yukari explained. “Really the only reason I’m here is...guilt? I guess? It’s weird. I don’t know.” She protested.

“You don’t really owe me anything. I just did what any dormmate would do!” Hamuko insisted. “Besides, when I had my Persona...it felt...extradorinary,” Hamuko remarked, a grin of determination spreading across her face. “Was it like it for you too?” She asked, turning to Yukari with the same grin.

Yukari blushed. “Well, yeah. Using my Persona’s pretty cool. I have some trouble summoning it though.” Yukari leaned against the Hospital window, staring out. “But I’m gonna even the playing field, okay?”

“Whatdya mean?” She asked, leaning back in her bed.

“Well...I’m like you. I mean, aside from the whole Persona thing.” Yukari explained. “My parents...I have an interesting relationship with them. My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine. And now you do.”

“Yukari…” Hamuko mused.

“But you have it a lot harder. I ought to be saving you, right?” Yukari smiled. “So, from here on out, I’m gonna try to save you too, okay?”

Hamuko extended a hand. “We’ll protect each other, okay? It’s what friends do.” Hamuko grinned, and Yukari chuckled. It sounded cute, a snort mixed into her joyful laugh.

“Alright.” Yukari finished.

And bells seemed to chime inside Hamuko’s head.

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I**

 

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together**

 

 **With The Birth of** **The Lovers** **, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

Yukari stood up. “I’ll go let the Nurse know you’re awake. You should be discharged by tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay! Thanks, Yukari.” Hamuko smiled. “See ya tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you later, Hamuko.”

 

\---

 

**April 18th, 2009**

 

Junpei’s perked up when Hamuko walked into school the next day. “Hey! Ham!!” He exclaimed, as Hamuko spotted him and trotted up.

“S’up Junpei! Nice to see ya again.” She commented, putting her bag down and taking out her headphones.

“Wow, it’s like. Way cool to see you. You know people thought you were dead for a while there.” Junpei paused for way too long. “Not that. I thought you were dead or anything.”

Hamuko chuckled. “You two!” Yukari shouted, following Hamuko inside the classroom, and sitting down. “Focus, the class is about to start. Hamuko, there’s a meeting at the dorm today, okay?”

 

“Minato could you PLEASE move.” Akihiko protested, talking to Minato, laying down across his lap. “My injured ribs can’t handle you.”

“Well excuseeeeee me!” Minato protested, leaning off of Akihiko, moving his head to lay on his shoulder instead.

Hamuko just stared at the scene before her. Akihiko, Minato, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Mr. Ikutsuki all sat at a long table, it really felt like they were forming an intervention and she really just didn’t know what she did.

“Oh, you’re home,” Yukari commented. “Sit down, kay?” She patted the seat next to her. Hamuko stepped towards her, sitting down next to Yukari.

“Okay. I am going to cut right to the chase. What if I told you...that there were more than 24 hours in a days time?” Ikutsuki asked. Leaning forward and holding his hands together.

“I’d tell you that you’re insane. But since you could kick me out of here, I’d say I’m intrigued.” Hamuko smiled. Mr. Ikutsuki chuckled.

“That’s very funny, Hamuko. But I assure you that I am being absolutely serious when I tell you that there are more than 24 hours in a day.” He said, pushing up his glasses. “And we here explore when those extra hours come.”

“I...don’t follow.”

“Think about it like this,” Minato spoke, pushing the hair out of his face. “There’s a circle, right? That circle is the 24-day cycle we live in. Those extra hours are in the middle. For a few hours every night, the world cuts inside of that circle, and that’s where the extra hours happen.”

“Minato, darling, that’s the most confusing explanation of the Dark Hour I’ve ever heard of,” Akihiko remarked.

“No, no, that made perfect sense.” Hamuko countered.

“See? This one gets it.”

“But you just called it the Dark Hour, whatever your name is?”

“It’s Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you.”

“Hamuko, hi. But about the Dark Hour. Was that when that shadow thing attacked a few days back? And I summoned my Persona?” Hamuko furiously questioned.

“It seems someones been listening,” Yukari commented, making Hamuko giggle.

“But yes. During the Dark Hour, most of the common people are blissfully asleep inside of dark coffins that roam the streets. But we aren’t.” Mitsuru explained. “We have the potential to awake our Personas, and are immune to the Dark Hour.”

“There’s really only one big place that’s incredibly active,” Minato added. “Tartarus.”

“Tartarus? Like the Greek God?” Hamuko asked. “That’s a weird name for a weird shadow place during the Dark Hour.”

Akihiko cleared his throat. “Moving on. We have a proposition for you, Hamuko.” Akihiko explained, somehow completely ignoring Minato dozing off.

“We want you to join us,” Ikutsuki explained.

“...Us?” Hamuko asked. “I mean, I know Yukari can use a Persona, but, can all of you?” her eyes jolted from person to person. The Prim and Proper Mitsuru shot herself in the head on a regular basis to summon a Persona? She could assume Akihiko could summon a persona. He seemed to like that kind of guy. But Minato? That sleepy bastard? Did he get into combat? That didn’t add up.”

“The students here are apart of a group,” Mitsuru added. “We call ourselves S.E.E.S. The Special Extracurricular Execution Squad.” Mitsuru smiled.

Hamuko’s mouth opened in surprise. “Wow...You guys a real organization! It’s like some kind of manga…”

“What d’ya say?” Yukari asked. “Wanna join S.E.E.S?” Hamuko thought for a moment. She had already used a Persona. There was a cute girl here. These people seemed cool enough. Plus, living in this dorm KNOWING these people hunted demons at night without being a part of it would kill her.

“Of course! I’d love to!” she cheerily responded, as Mitsuru got straight to work. She rocketed from her seat and grabbed Hamuko’s hand, pulling her upwards.

“I am so glad you said that because I have already prepared an Evoker for you.” She smiled.

“Evoker?”

“The guns we use, it’s fine. It’s already prepared. We can start your explorations of Tartarus as soon as you’re ready, it’ll be so much fun with you here. Especially with Akihiko and I out of commission, it’ll be a lot better with three people-”

“Three people?” Yukari asked. “If you and Akihiko aren’t coming, then who else is coming?”

“Oh!” Ikutsuki piped up. “Did I forget to mention the new student coming to live in the dorm? He should be arriving soon, maybe by tomorrow.”

“Wow, I just LOVE cliffhangers…” Yukari groaned. Hamuko laughed, as the night passed.

 

Hamuko slipped into her bed, enjoying the warm embrace of the plush blankets and the soft mattress. Ikutsuki really did not mess around when it came to S.E.E.S’s comfort. She exhaled, trying to allow herself to surrender to a peaceful slumber.

“Hello Again.” a voice said, sitting on the edge of her bed. “Hehehe!”

“Do I know you?” Hamuko responded, scooting back on her bed, drawing the covers closer over her face.

“No need to be scared. We met each other before. I gave you the contract you signed.” The boy said, chuckling.

Hamuko nodded. She only vaguely remembered a boy when she signed that contract, but okay. Whatever.

The boy sighed. “Soon, the end will come...it’s a shame that such humanity will go to waste.”

“...The end? What kind of end?” she asked.

“It’s nothing really. The end with come, and with, all will dissipate into thin air…”

“Is there anything I can do to stop it?”

“...It seems you’ve awakened to your power. A power that takes many forms yet is bound by none... It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up.”

“What are you talking about? Does my persona take many forms? Can you explain where are you going?” The boy disappeared, then teleported near the door.

“Time doesn’t wait. It delivers us all the same end, Hamuko Arisato. I hope you’ve remembered our contract.”

 

\---

 

**April 19th, 2009**

 

Hamuko convinced herself it was all a bad dream, and walked downstairs as usual, going to the kitchenette and making herself breakfast. She yawned, pouring herself stale coffee and plopping herself down. Minato mumbled something over his plate of toast, as Yukari cleared her throat.

“So is anyone going to ignore the fact that there’s going to be a new student at these dorms? I fell like we’re downplaying this a lot” Yukari mentioned. “But it’s fine, really. We’ll just sit in suspense.”

“Just let Mitsuru do it,” Minato slurred, struggling to keep his eyelids open. “What were you asking about?”

“Don’t you get enough sleep? How are you always tired?” Yukari commented, sipping a cup of apple juice pre-stocked into the Kitchenette fridge.

“Semantics,” Minato mumbled, flattening himself onto the couch.

Right then, Mitsuru appeared through the door, lugging several suitcases with her, her face visibly tired. “Right this way. Come on.” She groaned as another person emerged behind her.

“Junpei?!” Yukari protested, shooting up. “Don’t tell me that he-” Mitsuru cut Yukari off.

“Yes. Iori has the potential, and only recently awakened to it.”

“Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell you he was coming here?” Minato responded.

“YEAH!”

“Whoops.” Minato blinked. “But yeah, Eurydice found him crying like a baby, cornered by a few coffins. We sent Mitsuru out and she dealt with them.”

“Nice to see ya, Yuka! Ham!” He exclaimed. “Looks like we’ll be living together! I’m still surprised that this dorm is co-ed…”

“We had to get special permission” Minato explained. “Mr. Ikutsuki put a good word in though, especially since it’s really only for S.E.E.S.”

“Hell yeah!” Junpei exclaimed. “Can’t wait to kick some shadow ass!”

“Please take yourself seriously, Iori.” Mitsuru criticized. Junpei glanced around, confused as if he had done something wrong.

“...Can’t wait to kick some shadow butt?” Mitsuru chuckled.

“Close, but still wrong.” Junpei withered under Mitsuru’s glare, as she tossed his suitcases on the ground. “Your room is right next to Arisato’s. Second floor, far left room. Junpei furiously nodded and dashed away up the stairs.

“Remember. We have three people in fighting shape now.” Mitsuru assured. “We will be traveling to Tartarus tomorrow night, okay?”

 

\---

 

**April 20th, 2009**

 

Lunchtime at school was tense. Yukari taking worried swigs and bites of her food as Junpei absently chomped on whatever they were serving up that day.

“Hey!” Hamuko cut in. “Just because we’re going to Tartarus tonight doesn’t mean we should be such Sadsacks about it!”

Yukari groaned. “I’ve only been once! And I was with Akihiko and Mitsuru. They did most of the heavy lifting then.”

“What about Minato? Doesn’t he have a Persona too?” Junpei questioned. Yukari nodded her head.

“Yes, but it’s not suited for combat. Eurydice is only useful for recon and junk. It scans Tartarus while we explore.” Yukari explained. “He just hangs back and communicates with us telepathically. Gives us tips, analyzes enemies, y’ know.”

“I didn’t know Personas could have such wide power sets…” Hamuko mused.

“How are you two not scared?? This is such a nerve-racking wait! I just want it to be over with already…”

“I’m excited! How could I not be? I just figured out there's a whole other world happening while I’m asleep, AND I get a cool ass Persona?! It’s the total package!” Hamuko exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table. “Cheer up, guys! This is gonna be totally awesome!”

 

“So...like is something supposed to happen?” Junpei asked, staring up at Gekkoukan High school at approximately 11:50. “Or...what?”

“Tartarus transforms at Midnight. Same time when the Dark Hour appears.” Minato explained. “Til then, it’s just good old Gekkoukan High.”

“And why are you going inside? Shadows don’t explore outside that much, right? Or am I wrong?” Yukari asked.

“Tartarus is like a nest. All the shadows are coming from Tartarus. There’s no other way to stop Shadows from getting outside then venturing in and taking down as many Shadows in there.” Minato stated.

“Huh…” Hamuko mused as the distant whirr of a Motorcycle invaded her ears. She turned to see Mitsuru pull up on a sleek metallic bike. She stepped off, wearing her uniform (A long-sleeved custom shirt with a red necktie, knee-length skirt, and knee-high combat boots), with the addition of a black jacket and helmet. She had also added a sidearm holster for her Evoker.

“Sorry, I’m late. Minato, what’s the time?” Mitsuru spoke, stepping towards the group, shaking out her thick red hair.

Minato checked his watch. “3 minutes.” They watched Gekkoukan sit there, uninterrupted, as time passed, clocks ticking forward until 3 minutes later, where the sky was blotted out into the darkness.

The moon shone true and bright, neon green, illuminated Gekkoukan High School. CLouds parted, as the moon seemed to frame the sky above the school, which wouldn’t be a school in a minute.

The school began shifting. Concrete and walls arose from the floor, twisting and coiling around until they gained height, upon height, upon height, upon height. A tower was being made, dripping green blood from open windows and doors, Tartarus was building itself up as it did every night during the Dark Hour.

“H-holy shit…” Junpei sighed, grabbing onto his hat. “This is fuckin’ insane!”

“You get used to it.” Minato bluntly stated, cleaning out one ear and yawning. “Come on, let’s head inside. Mitsuru closely followed him as the nonchalantly swung the door open and motioned for Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei.

They all dashed in without question.

 

“Can I ask a question?” Hamuko questioned, peeking her head around Mitsuru. “Why does our school turn into Tartarus at night?”

Mitsuru didn’t respond, just shot a glance at Minako in desperation.

“You don’t know?” Yukari scoffed. “It’s fine. I’m sure your too busy to know anyway.” Mitsuru pretended to ignore that.

“We’re trying to gather information. Eurydice can’t do a lot without someone to communicate to, anyway. Plus, Akihiko, Yukari, and Mitsuru haven’t really explored past the first few floors. This is a really exciting development.” Minato explained. “Just let me know when you wanna start exploring. Acclimatize. You know the drill.”

The entrance to Tartarus was massive. A large circular room with pillars lining the walls, in the center of it all a staircase leading up to a clockwork gate with a single door sized opening into the floors above.

“Minato? Didn’t you neglect to inform them about our leadership choice?” Mitsuru sighed. “Or must I do everything myself?”

Minato yawned. “Ok, so, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki thought it would be a good decision to appoint a strategist, to lead you in combat. Kinda like a team captain.”

“A leader?!” Junpei was practically bouncing off the walls. “Pick me! Me, Me, Me!!” he exclaimed.

“It’s Hamuko.”

“WHAAAAAT????”

“Hamuko’s persona abilities are incredibly powerful from what we’ve gauged. Her persona, Orpheus has incredible potential. Besides, she expertly took down a Shadow that gave Akihiko trouble.” Minato affirmed, before lifting his Evoker up to his chin, aiming the barrel up towards his head. “PERSONA!” He shouted, pulling the trigger as blue aura surrounded him. The aura didn’t aid him like it did Hamuko. His Persona manifested _around_ Minato. It was a towering statue, holding a large metallic, translucent orb inside its careful hands. Inside that orb was Minato, suspended in mid-air, his arms strapped to wires connecting to his Persona. A thick blue visor was in front of his face. _“Good luck, kid._ ” Minato’s voice spoke inside their heads.

The three of them ascended the stairs, but instead of cool metal, Hamuko felt the warmth of Blue Velvet.

 

“Hello again.” Igor’s grating voice spoke. “The time has come for you to finally wield your power. I cannot believe how exceptionally excited I am for this moment, guest. But first, I must explain something about your power.”

“...You mean my Persona?”

“Yes, yes. Your power is unique. The fool, number zero, from which all things begin. The number Zero is empty, my child, but yet it holds limitless power. You hold a limitless power, that we here in the Velvet Room call the power of the ‘Wild Card’.”

“So...I’m a Wild Card? What does that mean?” Hamuko asked before Elizabeth spoke up.

“We have only come into contact with a few Wild Cards before you, Hamuko. It’s a pleasure to meet another one. You see, while Orpheus will be the fool from which your soul begins from, you can manipulate and use various Personas.”

“You have to be joking.” Hamuko deadpanned.

“On the contrary.” Theodore cut in. “Personas and Shadows are tied closely together. Try to welcome a Shadow into your heart as you defeat it on your journey.”

“This concludes our discussion, guest. Please, return to your waking world.”

 

Hamuko’s feet met cool marble, the floor of the Tower Tartarus. It was cool, the air chilling her as she breathed. The floor itself was stained green, the walls made of dark black arches that seemed to loom over Hamuko.

“So this is it, huh?” Junpei asked. “It’s much...scarier than I thought it would be.” He groaned. “Fuck! I’m gonna be totally spooked the whole time!”

Yukari, the most acquainted with Tartarus in this party, stepped forward. “You’ll get used to it, Junpei.”

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“ _Hey, can y’ all hear me?”_ Minato’s voice asked inside their heads.

“Minato!” Junpei exclaimed. “Is that you? Can you hear me? HELLO? HELLO???” An annoying grunt came from the Minato in their heads.

 _“As long as Junpei shuts up, I’ll help guide you through Tartarus. For instance, there are Shadows on this floor. Try your best to defeat all of them, but there’s no shame in just finding the stairs and going up to the next floor._ ” Minato cut out, as the three of them began exploring deeper.

 _Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._ Hamuko locked eyes with a moving mass of black sludge, as it began dashing towards their group.

 _“SHADOW! COMIN’ IN HOT!”_ Minato warned them. Hamuko un-holstered her Evoker and thrust it to her head.

“PERSONA!” Orpheus’s form sprung to life behind her, the Naginata manifesting in her hands. She dashed towards the Shadow, as it split into three and dodged back, just in to avoid the blade of her weapon.

She turned behind her to see Junpei point his Evoker to his head. “PERSONA!” He shouted, pulling the trigger as his Persona appeared behind him. Appearing as an armored figure with a winged helmet and golden wings connecting it’s arms to its legs. “Let’s go, Hermes! Grind ‘em up!” Junpei’s persona dashed ahead, slashing a Shadow against the wall with his persona.

Hamuko nodded to Yukari, as the pink girl twisted her pistol so the barrel faced her, thrusting it against her forehead and whispering. “P-persona!” The blue aura manifested behind her, forming the skull of a cow, with a lush velvet seat cut into the head, where a mourning woman lay, her hands clasped in prayer, and her wrists bound by chains. A Bow and Arrow appeared in her hands, as she fired at a Shadow.

Hamuko grinned. “PERSONA!” Fire leaped from Orpheus’s hands, lighting up a Shadow as Junpei swung a sharpened bat at another Shadow. “Yukari! Get that one!” Hamuko shouted, pointing at a Shadow quickly approaching Junpei from behind.

“On it! PERSONA!” Yukari pulled the trigger again, ordering her Persona (Named Io), to fire a gust of wind, finishing off the final Shadow.

 _“Good job you guys!”_ Minato added. _“You aren’t done quite yet though. If you can take out the other Shadows on the floor, head up to the next floor when you can._ ” Minato cut out, leaving them alone together once more.

“That was…” Yukari panted, a hand on her heart.

“AMAZING!” Junpei shouted in response. “Did you all see me?! I was all like WA-BAM! WA-POW!”

“I also had to get Yukari to save you from a shadow,” Hamuko remarked, a smirk lining her futures.

“Semantics!”

“Come on, you guys. We have work to do anyway.”

 

“IO, COME TO ME!” Yukari shouted, her Persona appearing behind her once more. She ordered Io to cast a healing spell on Junpei, who had a bad habit of sacrificing his own health in favor of adding damage to his attacks.

“ORPHEUS!” Hamuko shouted, running forward and igniting the blade of her Naginata, driving it into a Shadow.

“Good job you guys!” Junpei rewarded, but Hamuko didn’t take her eyes off the shadow. Something, glinted as it dissipated. Something sharp, something that immediately attracted Hamuko’s eyes.

“Hamuko? You alright?” Hamuko knelt down, reaching down into the Shadow as bells rung in her head.

_I am thou, and Thou art I. I am a Persona, your other self. My name is Asparas._

The power of the Wild Card allowed her to wield multiple Personas. Asparas must one of those Personas.

“Ham? What’s goin’ on?” Junpei inquired as Hamuko grinned.

 _“Hamuko? Is something wrong?”_ Minato asked. _“Your readings have gone all funky-like.”_

“Yup! Everything’s alright!” Hamuko laughed. “I wanna test something out!”

 

The second floor was more of a maze than the first, but there were still shadows, a constant in Tartarus. Junpei had already summoned Hermes, as Hamuko tried to will Asparas into existence, rather than Orpheus.

And sure enough, the aura that surrounded her felt different. Gazing behind her, she saw a tall, blue-skinned woman in a white robe, frost lingering on her fingertips. A smile spread across Hamuko’s face.

 _“What’s this power? Is that her Persona? I thought that-”_ Minato started, cut off by a blast of Ice from Asparas, freezing a Persona whole.

“Junpei! Finish it off!”

“AYE AYE CAPTAIN!” Junpei shouted as he sprung into action, breaking the Shadow into pieces.

Another Shadow groaned in pain, grabbing onto Junpei’s leg. Hamuko sprung into actions, switching her mindset in an instant.

“IGNITE IT, ORPHEUS!” She exclaimed, the master of strings manifesting behind her, flames coursing through the shadow and burning it to ash.

 _“It can’t be...two personas?! Just what is this girl?!”_ Minato questioned, as Hamuko ordered Yukari to snipe an incoming set of Shadows, blowing them towards Hamuko’s naginata with a wind attack. _“Watch out! More incoming!”_ Hamuko grinned.

“ASPARAS!” She switched Personas again, releasing a boost to Junpei’s defense. “Rush ‘em, Junpei!”

He followed through the with the attack, dashing towards the Shadow and defeating it with a quick sword slice.

Hamuko panted.

 _“I think that’s enough data, for now, guys! The third floor is much higher up then we’ve explored in a long time, please return to the entrance._ ” Minato’s voice said through the worry in his tone sank through.

 

“So, uh...what the FUCK was that?” Minato blurted out when Hamuko, Yukari, and Junpei arrived back at the entrance.

“I used two personas!” Hamuko explained. “Asparas and Orpheus!”

“We got that.” Mitsuru elaborated. “But _how_ did you use two personas?”

Hamuko thought for a moment. They wouldn’t really understand the Velvet Room or her power as a Wild Card, so Hamuko opted for a different explanation. “I don’t really know. After I killed a specific shadow, I saw something glint in it. I reached inside, and suddenly I could use Asparas.”

“That makes literally no sense but it’s cool as shit so I’m willing to ignore it.” Minato gushed. “So, do you just shift between them on the fly? Just change em up?”

Hamuko nodded furiously.

“That’s insane…” He sighed. “Turns out Hamuko was more suited to be a leader than we thought!”

 

\---

**April 21st, 2009**

 

Per Mitsuru’s request, Hamuko currently stood in front of the door leading into the school’s tennis courts.

Apparently, it’s highly appreciated if as many students as possible join clubs, as Mitsuru so eloquently explained. Sadly, Hamuko was half asleep at this point and was in the middle of lunch, who knows what she actually processed.

But she was still joining tennis, which was unusual for her. She figured it would help outside of just making friends outside of S.E.E.S., but possibly assist her fighting abilities inside of Tartarus as well. Maybe not with a naginata, but she could dodge more effectively.

She was only thinking of logistics and strategy as she ran into the back of a girl with long black hair.

“You joining the tennis team?” The girl said, brushing hair out of her eyes.

“Y-yeah!” Hamuko stuttered, caught off guard by how she just ignored Hamuko running headfirst into her back. Oh yeah, she was tall.

“Good.” She said, blowing a whistle from around her neck as the other tennis players groaned, swarming her. “Everyone! We have a new teammate. She’s joining us today.”

“I’m Hamuko! It’s nice to meet you.”

“Whatever.”

“Cool.”

“Can we leave now?”

“I-I mean I guess you can, but-” the black haired girl protested, as the other students dispersed. She sighed deeply, re-adjusting her ponytail. “I’m sorry about this, Hamuko. I’m afraid the team has been rather...apathetic as of late.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to apathetic people.” Hamuko giggled. “I live in the same dorm as Minato Yuuki after all.”

The girl laughed a bit. “That lazy sadsack? I can’t imagine what life with him would be like.”

“Kind of like owning a large cat,” Hamuko explained, as the two shared a small fit of laughter.

“My name’s Rio Iwasaki. Tennis team captain.” She said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here! But I came here to play some tennis, Rio! Let’s get down to business!”

“R-really?” Rio asked. “You can just, hang out like the others if you want.”

“Are you kidding?” Hamuko grinned. “I came here to exercise and play tennis! And I’m gonna play some tennis!”

 

She shouldn’t have played some Tennis. Hamuko groaned on the bench, Rio laughing next to her. “Rio...how dare you…” The captain had absolutely _demolished_ her. It made sense, Rio was incredibly passionate about her craft, and Hamuko literally hadn’t played until 30 minutes ago, but she was still surprised.

“Have you worked out, like, once? Ever?” Rio said, a smile almost glued onto her lips.

“I am but a humble lady, Rio...I cannot be expected to pursue such paths…”

“Well, you better get started! Working out is key to being successful in sports.”

“I hate how right you are.”

Rio laughed, but right at the end, her laugh turned into a sigh. “I’m glad I have someone here who is at least somewhat interested in sports. Every member of the team is just apathetic. Just kind of here for the credit, y’ know?” Hamuko, sweaty and tired, just nodded. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I**

 

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together**

 

 **With The Birth of** **The Chariot** **, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

“See you next time this week?” Hamuko asked, grabbing her bag and normal clothes.

“Sure!”

 

\---

 

**April 22nd, 2009**

 

“So, how does your Persona work again?” Junpei asked Minato for the 5th time that night.

“I’m not explaining it to you again.” He said, bringing the blanket he had brought to the couch closer around his shoulders. “Wake me up when Junpei’s asleep, Yukari.”

“Roger.”

“Don’t gang up on me! I’m just curious!” Junpei shouted in protest.

Minato sighed. “Eurydice allows me to scan the area around me for shadows and lifeforms. I can monitor your conditions as well as the conditions of shadows while you explore Tartarus, okay? Okay? Are you satisfied?”

“Jeez!!” Junpei protested. “Way to tell a guy off!” Minato just plomped his face into the couch in response.

“Minato!” Akihiko called, descending the stairs. Minato slowly rose up.

“Akihiko? Go back to your room! Your ribs are broken.”

“Not if I believe hard enough!”

“That doesn’t make sense you dense piece of shit-!” Minato protested before Akihiko cut him off, attempting to lift Minato off of the couch. “PUT ME DOWN! YOUR RIBS ARE BROKEN!”

“My ribs might be broken, but my heart is not!” He shouted,  pressing his face into Minato’s shoulder.

“Akihiko! We get it! You have terrible taste in men.” Akihiko snickered at that one, before grabbing his side in pain. “Now go the fuck to bed, okay?”

Akihiko sighed. “Okay, well, go to sleep! If you are, at least do it in a bed!”

“Whatever you say,” Minato said, immediately re-entrenching himself in his blanket cocoon.

Junpei looked from the stairs to Minato. “So like, uh...what’s the...the, whole...the deal with you and Akihiko?” Minato shot Junpei a look.

“We’ve been dating since last year. What’s it to you.” Minato affirmed.

“Ah. Cool.” Junpei stated. “I’m not like, against the whole thing y’ know, or, anything like that-”

“I know you aren’t a homophobe, Junpei.” Minato laughed. “Just let me sleep.”

“G-got it.”

 

\---

 

**April 23rd, 2009**

 

The velvet room was weird, the more time she spent in it. The dark blue of the room was overbearing and controlling, but she was still not alone.

“I appreciate you coming here,” Elizabeth spoke. “I and Theodore are here to explain some of the additional services provided by our master, Igor.”

“Really? There’s more? Come on, tell me!” Hamuko urged. Theodore sneered.

“Hamuko, please do not be so pushy. We have a specific way of doing things here…” Theodore whined, adjusting his cap.

“Ah! Sorry!”

“Don’t be!” Elizabeth grinned. “Unlike some people, not all of us here are total pushovers,” Theodore mumbled something about them being on equal footing here, but Elizabeth ignored it. “But yes. Here in the Velvet Room, we allow our guests access to something we like to call, ‘Persona Fusion’.”

“Persona Fusion? I CAN FUSE MY PERSONAS?!” Hamuko exploded with energy. “Can I try it right now?”

“I suppose, I mean…” Theodore started.

“Hush, Hush, now, Theodore.” Elizabeth interrupted. “Of course you can, dear! Please offer up the Personas you wish to fuse.”

Hamuko thought for a moment, her mind steadying itself on two out of her three Personas. Pixie, and Apsaras. “Got it!”

“Allow us to begin,” Theodore commented. Both Velvet Room Residents splayed their hands out in front of them, as small blue cards appeared out of thin air. On one was Pixie, the other was Apsaras.

Elizabeth and Theodore crushed the cards in unison, as the shards of the cards collected together to form a new entity. A new Persona.

_I am thou, and Thou art I. I am a Persona, your other self. My name is Nekomata._

A woman dressed in a black bodysuit, with a face-mask painted with a cat’s nose and whiskers hung in the air, before flying into Hamuko. A new Persona.

 

\---

 

**April 24th, 2009**

 

“It’s just weird, y’ know?” Junpei mentioned, tapping away at Pokemon Soul Silver.

“What? Our Personas?” Hamuko asked, absolutely destroying Junpei with her Dialga in Pokemon Heart Gold.

“Nah man, Nah. How I didn’t notice Akihiko and Minato.” Junpei sighed.

“I’m still surprised by how late you noticed it too! It took me like. Less than a day to figure it out.” Hamuko took out Junpei’s last pokemon, claiming another one of his french fries as a spoil of war.

“Just...as you may have caught onto, I like women! A lot. I appreciate women.”

“Yes, Junpei. I get it.” Hamuko affirmed.

“No, no, wait let me finish!” He shouted. “I can cross boundaries sometimes. Me, not figuring out that someone like Akihiko could be interested in dudes kinda, opened my eyes? I don’t know man. I wanna be more knowledgeable about that stuff.”

“Wow, Junpei. That’s a really philosophical thing to say.” Hamuko smiled. “Ok, ok, let’s start this off, okay?”

“What do you mean by that?” Junpei added, starting another Pokemon match.

“I’m a lesbian! And trans!” Hamuko grinned, as Junpei’s face widened.

“W-what? Really?”

“Mmm-hmm! If you wanna start figuring things out about other people outside of being a gross flirt, I’ll give you a headstart.”

“That’s...really nice of you, dude,” Junpei commented, his Typhlosion already down.

“It’s no big deal. Yukari already knows anyhow.” Hamuko grinned.

Junpei just scoffed, trying and failing to best Hamuko Arisato in a Pokemon battle.

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I**

 

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together**

 

 **With The Birth of** **The Magician** **, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

\---

 

**April 25th, 2009**

 

The cold echoing of Tartarus invaded Hamuko’s ears once more as she unleashed Nekomata’s claws upon a shadow.

“PERSONA!” Yukari shouted, Io unleashing a gale upon the same shadow.

“Wow...these guys are dropping like flies!” Junpei exclaimed.

 _“Don’t get too cocky!”_ Minato exclaimed. _“I’m sensing something big on the next floor.”_

“What do you mean by something big?” Yukari asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Is there some kind of, mega shadow upstairs?”

 _“You aren’t TOO far off,”_ Minato explained. _“I’m sensing a lot of chaotic energy upstairs. I’d suspect it to be a large cluster of Shadows. Be careful.”_

 

They were not careful enough. The collection of three hooded shadows with swords had lunged at them, their evokers and weapons were just barely fast enough to slash at their ghostly forms as they whizzed past them at any given chance.

“PERSONA!” Yukari exclaimed, pulling the trigger, healing Hamuko as she dodged another attack, firing an Arrow into it’s back.

“These guys just won’t quit…” Junpei sighed, weakly putting his evoker to his head. “P-persona! Rip these guys apart!” Hermes lunged forward, driving one shadow to the wall before dissipating.

“Good hit, Junpei!” Hamuko appraised, pulling the trigger and summoning her newly regained Asparas, firing ice to freeze it to the wall. “Yukari, behind you!” Yukari took the order in stride, rolling to the side, and pulling her own trigger to shoot a gust of wind through the shadow.

As the frozen shadow struggled, Hamuko changed her Persona, sending Nekomata at the lunging Shadow from down the hallway, claws tearing and ripping at its flesh. Meanwhile, she summoned her naginata, slashing at the third shadow.

“PERSONA!” Yukari shouted, wind stabbing its way through the frozen shadow, ice shards pelting the wall, and the other shadows.

“Junpei! Hit the shit out of that one!” Hamuko shouted, pointing to the Shadow pre-occupied by Nekomata. As Junpei closed in on it, she shifted personas back to Orpheus, leaving the shadow vulnerable to a direct hit from Junpei and Hermes.

 _“Nice one, Hamuko, Junpei, Yukari! Still one left!”_ Hamuko glanced behind her, sure enough, the last shadow was barreling towards them at full force. She brought her Evoker to her head, pulling the trigger as Orpheus sprung to life, firing flames at the Shadow.

It merely ripped through it, unleashing a blast of electricity directly into Hamuko’s stomach, sending her skittering to the ground.

Yukari gritted her teeth. “IO! BLOW IT APART!” Io unleashed a swirling storm of wind, flipping the Shadow against the wall, and pinning it there with an arrow. “PERSONA!” Her wind ripped the Shadow free from the arrow, throwing it to the ground and finished it off.

_“Nice moves everyone! Except you, Hamuko. You’re gonna want to get that checked out. Yukari, go heal her. Let’s call it a day, kids!”_

 

\---

 

**April 26th, 2009**

 

Hamuko groaned, her muscles still hurting after Tennis practice, trying to enjoy her day without school, as S.E.E.S. bickered around her.

She had come to enjoy her new life, however short it had been so far. As of right now, Mitsuru was forcing everyone into a group study session, but considering Hamuko had made a habit of missing sleep in favor of increasing her academics, so she insisted on getting a pass. Mitsuru was having none of it, demanding she at least helps Junpei.

Hamuko’s ears didn’t work. Everyone’s words sounded distant and blurry. Maybe that was just exhaustion and sleep deprivation, but she could at least see Junpei choosing the wrong question, so she gently nudged his hand to the right choice.

Her head hurt. Rio had told her to take a break, even though Hamuko was having none of it, which probably did her head no favors. Occasionally she would differentiate words from others, like Yukari’s loud tones different than Minato’s tired, yet still full of sass words, but most of it was one big slur of words.

When she slept, there was no comfort of velvet, no little prisoner boys, no Personas, just empty-headed sleep.

 

\---

 

**April 27th, 2009**

 

“Yukkarriiiii” Hamuko groaned, tugging on her sleeve. “Let me stay up! We have tons of stuff to do!”

“No buts!” She exclaimed. “You shouldn’t be ignoring that hit you took in Tartarus. I spoke with that Rio girl on your tennis team. She was really worried about you today. You’re staying home from school tomorrow!”

“But yukarriiiiiiiii”

“NO BUTS! If you need anything, let me know, okay?” Yukari smiled, closing the door to Hamuko’s dorm room.

Hamuko smiled, then pushed her head into her bed’s pillow. Yukari was nice, but she really didn’t have to go that far just for her.

Maybe dormmates just did that for each other? Who knew. Hamuko liked being taken care of. So it was fine for now.

Yukari’s good. It could be the maybe-migraine talking, but Hamuko liked Yukari a lot.

 

\---

 

**April 28th, 2009**

 

Hamuko scrolled down her phone, absentmindedly liking random stuff as she read and looked at tons of posts. It was boring, really. Not doing anything. She’s just sitting there in her room, not doing anything! Fuck that, honestly.

Yukari had already checked for physical injury, and according to her, 110 is a bad temperature, while Minato had scanned her with his Persona. It’s bad when her entire body is red, right?

Hamuko was sooo tired! The month was almost over, yet it felt like her life at the dorm had just begun.

Well, it had just begun.

 

\---

 

**April 30th, 2009**

 

“PERSONA!” Hamuko shouted, climbing up to floor 10 with Junpei and Yukari. “Hoh, it feels good to be back!” She twirled her Naginata, stomping forwards, alerting a few more shadows.

Yukari pinned a few to the floor. “Hamuko, please don’t push yourself,”

“Don’t baby me, Yukari! I’m jussssst fine!” She fired her Evoker again, electricity bursting forth from Omoikane, lighting up the shadows.

 _“Don’t ignore her, Hamuko. You’re well being takes priority over the mission.”_ Minato stated.

“I hate how you can read my thoughts.”

_“I’m just that kinda dude, Hamuko. But I do have to warn you.”_

“More of those giant shadows?” Junpei inquired.

 _“Yes, but there’s something else. A barrier. I can’t see past the 16th floor. I think there might be a barrier up there._ ”

“A barrier?” Hamuko responded. “So we can’t progress past that floor?”

 _“Seems like it. Still, I’d like you to check that floor if you can okay? Then make sure you return home_.”

“Roger that!” Junpei exclaimed.

“On our way,” Yukari responded.

“Let’s do this!” Hamuko shouted, dashing ahead into Tartarus.

 

She might’ve been tired as hell but they made it! Minato was most definetely correct. A thick, green light barrier cut off the staircase to Floor 17.

“Radical…” Junpei mused, touching the barrier and yelping when his hand was shocked.

“How are we supposed to take it down?” Yukari wondered aloud, making sure Minato can hear.

 _“I have no idea. The best we can do is just give it time._ ” Minato explained. _“But that’s all we need to see. When you’re ready to head back, just say the word._ ”

“Please…” Yukari mused. “My arms hurt so much! You guys have no idea how heavy bow and arrows are…”

“You are preaching to the choir, Yuka-tan…” Junpei groaned. This bat is KILLING me!”

“Sounds unanimous, Minato! Bring us home!”

 

Hamuko Arisato was enthralled. She had been at this dorm room for what, a month now? And she was already fighting demons at midnight with her set of awesome Personas and her stylish Wild Card abilities.

What had happened in life to send her on this path? What had gone on that uprooted the normal, basic, Hamuko into this mythical world of Evokers, Small Children, Personas, Velvet Rooms, and Dark Hours? Hamuko didn’t know, but god she didn’t care.

This...all of this that had happened, it was the best thing that ever happened to Hamuko. Her parents were dead. The foster system wasn’t the best. But now? Now she was special! A Persona-user with friends and a place to stay and-

Hamuko realized she was crying in her bed at this point, grinning.

Hamuko went to sleep.


	2. May

**\---**

 

**May 1st, 2009**

 

“Just so you guys know,” Junpei started over lunch. “Akihiko asked me to deliver him food after school! Guess he knows who the trust, eh?”

“He just knows you’re the only one without clubs after-school,” Yukari responded, making him wither.

“H-hey! You don’t think he knows that, right?!”

“Why does Akihiko even need you to deliver him something?” Hamuko asked. “Did he get worse? Is everything alright with him?”

“Oh yeah, totally,” Yukari assured. “He’s just at the hospital for a check-up. Make sure he’s doing okay, y’ know?” Hamuko nodded in understanding.

“What did Akihiko even ask you to give him?” Hamuko asked, stabbing some lettuce with her fork.

“The Class 2-E Roster.”

“Why that?” Yukari questioned. “That seems random.”

“Well, I’m not one to question my elders, Yuka-tan!” Junpei scoffed. “I thought I knew you better…”

Yukari rolled her eyes. “Look, I don’t have practice today. Do you, Hamuko?”

“Tennis Club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, so I’m free.”

“Great! Then we can all go see Akihiko!” She exclaimed, smiling wide. “You're fine with that, right Junpei?”

“A [ www...but ](http://www...but) , Akihiko asked ME…” He whined. 

“I’m sure he’d want us all to be there.” Hamuko agreed, giving a mischevious look towards Junpei. “We’re ALL S.E.E.S Members here, right?”

“But he asked me…”

  
  


“Akihiko?” Yukari asked, slowly opening the door to Akihiko’s hospital room.

Hamuko recognized it as the same room she had placed in last month when she first awakened to Orpheus’s power almost instantly. They were at the same hospital after all.

Akihiko was laying down in the bed, flanked by two people on both sides. Minato was on his left, making conversation with Akihiko and the boy on the other side of the bed.

The other boy had shoulder length, dark brown hair, under a black beanie. He wore a red trenchcoat, with black jeans and combat boots, a bandaid over his nose. He turned when the door opened, his dark blue eyes meeting the group, glaring at all of them.

“H-hello, Uh, Akihiko, I brought the roster, you, um, you wanted.” Junpei stuttered out, staring directly at the floor as to avoid the gaze of the trenchcoat-wearing boy.

“Thanks, Junpei, but is everyone else doing here? I thought I asked for just Junpei.” Yukari withered under his words, as Hamuko stepped further into the room.

“Junpei was talking about visiting you, and we all wanted to come to check up on you since we didn’t have practice today.” Akihiko took the roster from Junpei as Hamuko explained.

“Ah, well then I don’t really see the issue.” Akihiko smiled. Minato just waved.

The long-haired boy shot up, glaring at Akihiko. “So is that just it, Aki?” He frowned, staring down at the bed, his face carrying a look of frustration and fear.

“Shinji? What’s wrong?” Akihiko asked, concern flashing over his features. His hand instinctively edged closer to the visitor before he wrenched it away.

“Nothing. I’m outta here.” He stomped towards the door, brushing past Yukari and down the hallway.

“W-who was that?” Yukari asked. “Seem like he had some serious issues.”

Akihiko sighed. “Just an old friend from school, I suppose. I haven’t talked to him in a while, so I’ve been trying to reconnect with him in some way. It...hasn’t been working out as well as I’d hoped.”

“Shinjiro Aragaki, right?” Minato asked.

“Yup.” Akihiko moved upwards, sitting up and reading the roster, rolling his shoulder, throwing a punch into the air.

“Hey!” Minato protested. “Don’t move your arm like that! You’re still recovering!”

“Nonsense!” Akihiko laughed, pushing down his earlier sadness. “I need to get back to fighting! Gekkoukan’s Boxing Club has been withering without me, so I’m ready to get back into the ring!”

“As much as I support you and your boxing pursuits, you need to put your safety first. I want you to get better, okay? And you can’t get better if you break your arm too.” Minato stated, resting on Akihiko’s shoulder.

The Boxer blushed. “Stop it, you’re making me all embarrassed!”

Minato laughed, kissing the side of Akihiko’s head. Hamuko couldn’t but feel like she was intruding.

Yukari coughed into her hand. “By the way, Senpai, why boxing? There are so many more athletic options in Gekkoukan.”

“Hmm? Oh, I just wanted to learn how to punch shit.” Minato burst into a fit of giggles at the bluntness of Akihiko’s words. “I guess it’s more than that. I wanted to learn how to protect people, I guess? I’ve known what it’s like to feel powerless. So I wanted to learn how to fight. And that got me exploring the Dark Hour with my magical Persona.”

“That’s an interesting way to look at it,” Junpei commented.

“It’s really nothing special. Boxing is just where I belong, you know?”

It was, interesting. Akihiko’s view of the world was different than Hamuko expected. More...complex. “I get it.”

“Huh?”

“It’s like a game, except your both players. Seeing how strong you can get it and how far you can go. Self-improvement is a noble pursuit. I respect you for that, Akihiko.” Hamuko smiled, making Akihiko grin back in full force.

“That’s a really nice way of putting it! Thanks for listening, Hamuko.” And bells rung in Hamuko’s head.

 

**I am Thou, as Thou art I**

 

**Thou Has Forged a Vow, to Bring Us Closer Together**

 

**With the Birth of The Star, Thou Shalt be Blessed**

  
  


“Welcome back, everyone,” Mitsuru spoke from the lounge couch as the rest of S.E.E.S entered. “As you may know, a three day weekend is right around the corner, which will allow us plenty of time. Hamuko, I want to recommend that we investigate Tartarus sometime over the weekend. Of course, you are the leader, so you have the final say.”

“I’d never reject your recommendations, Mitsuru! I respect your authority more than my own strength as a leader.” Mitsuru huffed her disapproval.

“Please. Our age matters not on the battlefield. It is what you do with the power that proves yourself. Regardless, please consider entering Tartarus over the weekend.”

  
  


On the way to bed, she received a text from an unknown number.

 

**555-6969-VLV:** Hello? It’s Elizabeth.

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** Elizabeth? How did you even get my number???   
**555-6969-VLV:** Don’t worry about it! Questions are hard to awnser.

**555-6969-VLV:** It’s my duty as your Velvet Room Attendant to care for your every need, but I have come to ask something selfish of you.

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** Yeah? What’s that, then?

**555-6969-VLV:** Me and Theodore want you to bring us into the world outside of the Velvet Room. We have already received approval from Master Igor, so I hope you will consider using the Velvet Portal in Paulownia Mall to treat your faithful attendants with a night on the town.

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** Cool, thanks, Elizabeth

 

Why did she have to be so goddamn  _ weird _ ?

 

\---

 

**May 2nd, 2009**

 

“Hey, Hey, Hey, Ham!” Junpei chuckled as they approached the school gate. “Golden Week’s starting tomorrow! I asked some of my friends if they wanted to hang out, but I couldn’t score a date…”

“Don’t you wanna stop being so focused on romance? Just hang out with some nice friends over the weekend! Nothing is better than a fun little hangout!”

“You sound like Ikutsuki, Ham. But thanks anyway!” Junpei laughed, adjusting his hat, making sure it was still backward.

“Please don’t compare me to Mr. Ikutsuki, Junpei…” Hamuko laughed nervously.

 

When Elizabeth had referenced the “Velvet Portal” Hamuko really did not know what to expect, but it stuck out like a sore thumb.

In the back alley of Paulownia Mall, sitting amidst the cafes and arcades, was a single Velvet Blue door, with a golden doorknob. Hamuko walked up to the entrance, her dress shoes clinking against the concrete. Her hand reached out to turn the knob, as the now familiar, comforting embrace of Velvet welcomed her into the room.

“Welcome, Guest!” Elizabeth grinned wildly, kicking her legs as she sat atop Igor’s table, the long-nosed man in question nowhere to be seen. “I’m sure you’ve remembered the arrangement I’ve alerted you to yesterday, hmm?”

“It was more last night than yesterday, but yeah! I’m ready to show you two my world!” She exclaimed as Theodore cleared his throat.

“Yes, yes. Can we, can we get on with it, Guest? I’ve been rather excited while I waited for this.”

“Of course, as much of a dunce Theodore can be, he’s been ecstatic about this all day. It’s been really annoying, despite my own joy over our little outing.” Elizabeth chuckled, making Theodore whine in disapproval.

“Heh, of course.” Hamuko held open the door to Velvet Room, as Elizabeth and Theodore stepped outside. It was strange to see them away from the enviroment she had gotten used to them in, fusing Personas and bickering with eachother. The sunlight reflected weirdly off their pale skin and dark outfits, their eyes reflecting raw light back into eachother.

“I was expecting something more extravagant for your world, Guest, but this certainly is something!” Elizabeth gasped, grabbing Theodore’s sleeve. “Theo! Theo, what is that?!” Her gloved hand threw a finger towards the central fountain of Paulownia, tentatively leaning forward towards it.

“I-I do not know, Elizabeth!” He grabbed her hand. “But it’s….mystifying!” He exclaimed, his eyes shining. “We simply must go investigate it!” And he took off running, dashing towards the fountain water at full speed, he wasn’t going to-

_ SPLASH _

“HEY THEODORE! THEODORE!” Hamuko shouted, dashing up to the man in the blue suit currently splashing water out of the fountain. “THEODORE PLEASE COME BACK” Her face fell as Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder.

“Worry not, dear Guest!” She grinned. Oh good, she was going to do something about this. “THEODORE! How very dare you!”

“Elizabeth! You simply must come in here! It’s...it’s magical!” Elizabeth looked from Hamuko then to the fountain. Oh no. She was going to do something about this. Elizabeth then stepped back, got a running start, and sprinted full speed towards the Fountain, cannon balling her way in, splashing water all over the mall floor.

“Oh my! Theodore you were not lying! This is beautiful!!” She remarked, letting water spill off her gloves. Hamuko noted that she didn’t seem to get wet.

“I told you! I wonder why Master Igor never brought water into our world…” Theodore whined. “We must ask him to make some when we return!”

Hamuko approached the fountain. “Could you two please get out of there, before someone sees you?”

“Ha! Guest, this is the most divine moment of my entire eternal being!” Elizabeth laughed. “I will not force it to cease just yet!”

Hamuko sighed, running her hands down her face, as Security approached the fountain, moving her out of the way.

“...Sir, Ma’am, could you please leave the Fountain? Or else I will be forced to ask you to leave.” The Security guard asked, as Elizabeth thought for a moment.

“Oh! Theodore! We must have forgotten an obscure Earth ritual!”

“Damn it all!”

“My apologies, sir,” Elizabeth remarked to the guard, still not getting out of the water. “I forgot that your kind pays respect to the fountain gods by paying a passing fare.” Elizabeth then grabbed a Coin Purse from...somewhere, and proceeded to empty a mountain of pennies into the fountain. “Is this to your liking, officer?”

Needless to say that Elizabeth and Theodore were no longer allowed inside Paulownia mall, and Hamuko was on thin ice.

 

**I am Thou, As Thou Art I**

 

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring Us Closer Together**

 

**With The Birth of The Temperance, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

“Alright, everyone!” Mitsuru exclaimed once Hamuko had returned to the dorm. “I don't mean to interrupt, but need I remind you that midterms are quickly approaching? You had best use your time wisely.”

“UGH. You had to remind me.” Yukari groaned.

  
  


That night, as Hamuko lay in bed, she felt the Dark Hour hitting. Usually, she would be asleep by now, but something kept her eyes open despite her body’s weary protests. A feeling washed over her like a wave. It struck into her heart as a voice interrupted the stilling night air.

“Hello again. Hi, how’ve you been?” The boy with the prisoner pajamas asked, sitting cross-legged at the foot of Hamuko’s bed. She instinctively retreated her feet closer to her, staring down the boy. The boy giggled. “It’s been awhile. Have you been well?”

“I, yes.” Hamuko decided on, keeping her voice succinct. “How do you keep getting into my room?” The boy giggled, rubbing his chin.

“What kind of welcome is that. Besides, I’m always with you.” He smiled. That totally wasn’t horribly terrifying. He sighed, brushing his hair away from his eyes. “One week from now, there will be a full moon... Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you on that fateful day.”

“A new ordeal?” Hamuko inquired, as the boy cringed in fear.

“You will encounter one of  _ them _ .” He spat. “You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence…” He smiled, looking back to Hamuko, blinking his brilliant neon eyes. “I'm sure you're aware of that, of course.”

Hamuko took in a sharp breath, watching the boy as if he might pounce and attack her at any moment. Hamuko blinked, and was by the door, already opening it and readying himself to leave.

“I'll come to see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now.” His eyes bored through Hamuko, staring directly at her soul. His gaze cut through her soul, never-ending, but it yet seemed to never begin. “Time waits for no one. It delivers us all to the same end.”

And the boy was gone. And Hamuko fell asleep.

 

\---

 

**May 3rd, 2009**

 

“Hamuko, focus!” Yukari shouted, tapping the back of Hamuko’s head with her pencil. “We need to study! The exams aren’t gonna wait for us to get ready first! Come on! Move, Move, Move!”

“Ughhh!! Yukari!!” Hamuko protested. “Can’t we just watch TV or something?” She groaned, rolling over on Yukari’s bright pink bedsheets. “I already study every night!”

“Not everyone can be as diligent as you!” Yukari protested. “Ok, fine. Quiz me! Ask me questions, then we can stop, okay?”

Hamuko’s face brightened. “Alright! Hmm...Who’s Ms. Toirumi’s favorite author?” Hamuko asked, watching as Yukari’s face crinkled in confusion.

“Hhh...fuck, she’s always talking about her favorite authors! There’s so many awnsers!” Yukari proclaimed.

“But which one is her VERY favorite??” Hamuko chuckled, as Yukari shot her a death glare.

“I don’t know...uh, Utsobu Kubota?? Maybe??? Who knows.” Yukari deflated on her bed, throwing her face into the pillows.

“That’s actually correct-”

“WAIT REALLY??” Hamuko burst into laughter, falling onto Yukari’s bed, her hand grasping her stomach as her sounds of glee filled the air. “Holy shit, Hamuko are you okay?!” Yukari checked, still laughing herself.

“I-I’m fine!” Hamuko giggled. “But! You said we could stop!” Hamuko stated, jabbing a finger at Yukari’s face.

Yukari gave a defeated smile. “Ok, Ok. Wanna watch something?” She said, hopping off her bed and walking over to the TV mounted on top of a bookshelf. “I...really only have recordings of Featherman…”

“Huh? You watch Featherman?” Hamuko inquiried. To be honest, even though the show was meant for children, the character designs were cool looking, and from what she had watched as a kid, Feather Owl was always her favorite.

“I-I know! It’s embarassing! Don’t go telling anyone around here about it, ESPECIALLY not Junpei or Mitsuru. I don’t need them finding out about this.” Yukari said, a look of disdain upon her face.

“Don’t worry about it! Even if I don’t get why you’re so secretive about the whole thing, I won’t rat you out if you don’t want me too.” The fear that was written across Yukari’s face immediately washed away into relief as Hamuko assured her.

“T-thanks…”

“Anyway, who's your favorite Featherman? Mines Owl.” Hamuko spoke, grinning as she swiped the remote from Yukari and began setting up an episode to watch.

“I always wanted to be Feather Argus…” Yukari trailed off, hugging her knees to her chest. Hamuko’s eyes lit up as she spoke.

“Really? We should buy you an outfit sometimes! Hehehe, I wonder how the Shadows would react if they saw a Member of the Phoenix Ranger Feathermen R came dashing at them!!” She laughed.

“That’s SO totally embarrassing!” Yukari protested, but a grin was still on her face, as the Featherman opening played. Hamuko tried edging towards Yukari scooting so they were inches closer together. Yukari apparently didn’t notice, and instead stood up. “If we’re gonna be binging Featherman all night, it’s gonna get cold on the floor.”

Hamuko’s eyes lit up, a blush spreading across her face. “O-of course! I can get pillows from my room, if you want me to?”

Yukari shook her head. “Don’t worry. I have more than enough blankets.” Yukari smiled, splaying a blanket on the ground, putting down a few pillows and grabbing her comforter, wrapping it around Hamuko.

Hamuko’s blush deepened, but she couldn’t help that notice that Yukari didn’t include herself in the little Blanket cocoon situation they had going on. “Aren’t you gonna get cold?”

“Huh? Nah. I’ll be fine.” Hamuko frowned, scooting closer to Yukari and throwing the blanket around her. 

“Nonsense! No use being cold when you don’t have to.” Yukari moved closer to Hamuko, as the screen flashed in bright, neon colors. It was a little fast for Hamuko, but Yukari was incredibly into it. She exhaled.

Not a lot of studying happened that night. They fell asleep just like that, limbs tangled together, with a cheesy kids show blasting in the background, on the floor.

Hamuko wouldn’t have it any other way if she was being honest.

 

\---

 

**May 4th, 2009**

  
  


Tartarus’s cool air met her once again as she exited the Velvet Room, and the dark, stagnant air replaced its comforting embrace. The halls were once more covered in their usual gloomy darkness, as they traced the subtle hallways.

“ _ Watch out. There’s something big down the hallway everyone _ .” Minato’s voice said.  _ “Please proceed with caution, ‘kay?” _

Hamuko nodded, tenatively walking down the straight forward hallway, flanked by Yukari and Junpei.

“Hey, uh, Where are the shadows?” Junpei asked, his voice practically quivering. “Ain’t there supposed to be some big fight here?”

_ “There...should be...But I’m not picking anything up. Could you guys get a little closer?”  _ He asked, confusion consuming his voice.

“Sure.” Hamuko nodded, stepping forward, as a slight  _ splish _ echoed in the floor as Hamuko’s shoe met with it. It was a small noise, but inside that small hallway, it sounded like a bomb had just gone off.

_ Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter Skitter _

“What...is that?” Yukari asked, her eyes dashing around the room. “Is it the shadow?”  _ Skitter Skitter Skitter  _ “God, the thing sure is loud.”

_ “What the-”  _ Minato shouted.  _ “H-Holy fuck!”  _ He screamed.  _ “E-everyone, get out of the way! It’s coming in and it’s coming in HOT!” _

“What is?!” Hamuko furiously asked as a giant gust of air sent her flying back, her back colliding with the wall of Tartarus. The wails of pain from Yukari and Junpei assured her that her friends met a similar fate. She looked up, down the hallway, to see their assailant.

The shadow was giant, scraping against the hallway walls and ceiling of the floor, a massive silhouette inside of a moving chariot, swords in both hands.

_ “Get ready everyone! This won’t be an easy one!”  _ Minato said, just as his voice cut out and the shadow roared in anger, as it slowly picked up speed.

“PERSONA!” Hamuko shouted, willing Jack Frost into existence, firing bolts of ice towards the Shadow. However, this only served for it to train it’s attention towards Hamuko, unleashing a slash of energy from its sword, that Hamuko only barely managed to dodge.

“Slash it to pieces!!” Junpei shouted, Hermes, kicking scrapes across the shadow. The monster let out a scream of anger, grabbing the Persona and tossing it against the wall, as it disappeared and returned to Junpei.

“CAN IT DO THAT?!” Yukari shouted. “CAN SHADOWS DO THAT?!”

_ “They sure as fuck aren’t supposed to! Take it down!” _

“Fine! PERSONA!” Yukari pulled the trigger, shooting a bolt of wind into the Shadow’s side. “Damn, I’m barely making a scratch! We can’t fight this thing!”

“THATS QUITTER TALK!” Hamuko screamed. “PERSONA!” She willed Orpheus into being, lighting up her Naginata as she charged the shadow full force, bringing the weapon over her head and jumping, stabbing the implement into the side of the beast, sending it reeling.

“What the hell is she doing!?” Yukari protested, aiming an arrow at the Shadow. “Is she crazy?! Hamuko, get OUT of there!”

Hamuko clung for dear life because if she didn’t she would be getting thrown all over the place. She reached desperately for her Evoker, maybe she would be able to freeze herself in place, or do SOMETHING to the shadow, something aside from probably dying.

“Come on, Yuka-tan! We gotta help her!”

“Huh?”

“COME ON! PERSONA!” Junpei pulled the trigger, willing Hermes into existence, as he prepared to slash into the Shadow. Yukari nodded in recognition.

“LET’S GO! PERSONA!” Yukari exclaimed, summoning Io, as a storm of wind joined Hermes’s assault on the shadow, whipping Hamuko away from the shadow.

This was her chance, falling to the ground, kept afloat by Yukari’s storm. Her hand struggled to reach for her Evoker, to find her holster, and to bring it to her head, desperate to do something to aid her friends. The blades and wind currently whipping around them was trying and failing fast. They needed something more.

“Per, Per, Persona!” Hamuko shouted, pulling the trigger as Orpheus sprung forth, her default mind, and a melodic fire burned throughout the room, blowing away everything else, as Hamuko unceremoniously fell to the floor. She wasn’t done yet though. “Orpheus! CADENZA!” She exclaimed as Orpheus played their strings, a flaming melody singing the Shadow and seeming to restore the trio of S.E.E.S members at once.

_ “That power-! She used a fusion spell?!”  _ Minato questioned as Hamuko grinned.

“Everyone! Charge it!” Hamuko exclaimed as Yukari and Junpei dashed by her, brandishing their weapons in front of them, weaving in between the Shadow’s attacks, Junpei slashing at it’s legs as Yukari desperately aimed for the head.

The Shadow flailed around, protesting the damage the students were inflicting, falling over itself as they crippled it, and Hamuko moved in for the kill. She wielded her Naginata, staring directly at her target area. The Shadow’s neck.

“Pull the Trigger! Finish it, now!” Hamuko exclaimed, bringing up her Naginata in unison with Yukari’s arrows and Junpei’s sword, slicing the Shadow apart all at once.

They decided to head home for the day.

 

\---

 

**May 5th, 2009**

 

It was weird being alone in the lobby with Minato Yuuki. His dark blue hair swept over one eye, not intentionally, of course. He was incredibly elusive outside of the dorm, really only seen with Akihiko, or when leaving and returning for school. Hamuko didn’t really see him that often.

But Junpei had already gone to sleep, Yukari was out with someone, and Hamuko had nothing better to do then sit in a couch and watch the TV go by. Minato had control of the channels, mindlessly clicking through them. It was a good few minutes before he decided on a kids cartoon that Hamuko didn’t recognize. To be honest, she rarely watched TV, and couldn’t pick it out.

Minato was split, in Hamuko’s mind. One Minato was the one in front of her. The lazy, tired, lounging Minato. The one mindlessly watching a kids cartoon that Hamuko now recognized as Pokemon. The Minato that spent most of his time half-asleep, the one that was always late to school.

The other Minato was the one that came out during the Dark Hour. The Minato that would launch himself into his Persona and watch shadows for his teammates. The one that fearlessly guided the same teenagers into hell every night, and never batted an eye. The one that constantly praised his friends every chance he got. The Minato that never gave up.

“Hey. Why are you staring at me?” Minato asked, barely turning to look at Hamuko. “It’s weird to stare at people y’know.”

“Ah! So, you could see me then-” Hamuko mumbled. “Sorry.”

“It’s no trouble. Why were you staring at me?” Minato bluntly stated, leaning back onto the couch. “I think you owe it to me.”

“Yeah, uh,” Hamuko took a deep breath in, and then exhaled all at once. “When did you awaken your Persona?” Minato leaned back suddenly, aiming his eyes down. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me-”

“No! No, it’s cool. It’s just a weird thing to ask.” Minato exhaled. “So, I’ve never known my parents. That might not seem relevant, but I swear, it is, okay?” Minato coughed. “But, uh. I came to Gekkoukan, and met Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Shinji, remember him? From the hospital?” Hamuko nodded in agreement. 

“But uh, Ikutsuki scouted me for the dorm, right?” Minato elaborated. “And, you know how Insomnia works, I woke up during the Dark Hour. I wandered outside, and saw all coffins. Just coffins.” Minato stared down at the carpet, his right hand balling into a fist. Mitsuru ran outside, and threw an Evoker at me, and bim bam boom, Eurydice was born.”

“That’s it?” Hamuko asked. “And you were apart of S.E.E.S from then on?” she questioned, as Minato ran a hand threw his hand.

“Not really. To be blunt, Eurydice’s difference in power kinda...I don’t know, put me off from being a member of S.E.E.S. I got over it eventually, around halfway through my first year. Then I got closer to the team, me and Aki started dating, and I fell into the routine you see here. Before you showed up, of course.”

“Do you...like it?” Hamuko started. Minato turned to peer at her curiously. “I mean, the routine you mentioned. Living here, being apart of S.E.E.S…Do you like it?”

Minato smiled. “I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” 

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I**

 

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together** **  
  
**

**With The Birth of The Tower , Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

They watched TV for a few more minutes after that. Then Minato fell asleep. Mitsuru came home, put a blanket over him, and Hamuko headed upstairs to sleep.

 

\----

 

**May 6th, 2009**

 

The end of Golden Week was not easy on any of them, slogging back into the school, Hamuko dragging her body towards the entrance, Junpei barely behind her, Yukari the only one who seemed to be up and at em.

“Come on you two! We’re gonna be late!” Yukari protested, as Junpei groaned, leaning back and adjusting his backpack.

“Yuka-tannnnnnn….” Junpei whined. “I’m so sad! Golden week went by so fast...bunnies can die of sadness you know!”

Yukari glared at him with an incredulous look of confusion. “No??? No they can’t??? Junpei how do you think emotions work?”

“It’s a scientific fact!!!”

“YOU AREN’T EVEN A BUNNY YOU IDIOT.”

  
  
  


“Ms. Toirumi was day drinking again anyway!” Hamuko joked, putting her tennis racket down, exhaling deeply. She wasn’t lying, Ms. Toirumi did need to seek help, but it was help to distract Rio from her tennis troubles.

“That’s...like her.” Rio snorted, before turning to the rest of the team, only to find them all gone. Rio let out a deep sigh, deflfating visibly.

“H-hey! School’s out, anyway, right? If there’s no team to coach, you don’t have to.” Hamuko tried, knowing that Rio wouldn’t have it.

“I’d like to be alone, if that’s okay with you, Hamuko.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Hamuko frowned. She knew the feelings that Rio had right now. Feeling unwanted and unappreciated. “No way.” She stated, grabbing onto the Tennis Captain’s arm. “I get your sad, but your our coach! And...even if I’m the only one on your team, you can coach me, right?”

Rio’s eyes widened, letting out a gasp. Her face twisted into a smile. “Thanks, Hamuko.”

 

\---

 

**May 7th, 2009**

 

“NYAHAHAHAHA!!!” Elizabeth cackled, rearing back with her golf club and smacking the poor plastic ball completely out of the park.

“Sister, I’m not entirely sure that’s how it’s supposed to work…” Theodore protested, taking his turn, placing his appropriately colored velvet blue golf ball down.

“Nonsense, Theodore! I think you’re just doing it wrong!!!” She laughed, sitting down on a nearby bench as Theodore lightly tapped the ball. “See? You HAVE to aim for a bird in mid-flight, or it’s just not fun!”

“I think Theodore’s correct in this case, Elizabeth!” Hamuko added in. “You’re trying to get the ball in the hole at the end of the track!” Hamuko explained, but the elevator attendant wasn’t having any of it.

“As much as you think you are correct, dear guest, I’ll have to correct you.” She gently moved (shoved) her brother out of the way, smacking the ball over the fence, and hearing a distant  _ “FUCK”  _ of someone being hit in the head with a golf ball, she pumped her fist in triumph. “You see? I much prefer my method!!”

Hamuko sighed. “We call that aggravated assault, Elizabeth. Hopefully nobody comes after you…”

“Foolish! I can just destroy them with my Persona!” Elizabeth protested, summoning her grimoire and removing a tarot card holding a Persona that Hamuko did not recognize.

“Isn’t that also frowned upon?” Theodore inquired. “What did you call it, dear guest? Murder?”

“Good job, Theodore!” Hamuko smiled, trying to feign her worry over Elizabeth causing someone brain damage. “Please don’t kill people.”

“Dear Guest?” Elizabeth shouted, now perched on top of a large concrete tiger. “I believe the man I hit is quickly approaching.

“YOU!” Some guy with obnoxious hair and a way too low-cut tank top stalked up to them, shouting profanities and very rude remarks towards the Velvet Attendant.

“Are you sure murder is frowned upon?” Theodore whispered, glaring at the man. Hamuko sighed.

“Sadly, yes.” She cleared her throat. “Alright! Let’s get going, Elizabeth!”

“YOU AREN’T GETTING OUT OF THIS.” The man shouted, Elizabeth yawning, summoning her grimoire and nailing the man over the head with the thick tome, brushing her hair out of the way and adjusting her hat.

“Let us be going, Hamuko!” Elizabeth began, trotting off. “Before authorities intervene! Nyahahaha!”

“Is that guy gonna be okay?” Hamuko inquired.

“Eventually.” Elizabeth reassured.

“That’s somehow more worrying, Elizabeth.”

  
  


“We should be going to Tartarus soon, alright Hamuko?” Mitsuru commented as Hamuko started upstairs towards her room.

“Got it! I’ll prep to go soon.”

“Maybe I should be heading there too.” Akihiko yawned, throwing whatever he was reading on the table. “I’ve been getting really bored here all by myself…”

“Are you trying to make me angry?” Mitsuru spat, making Akihiko chuckle nervously, before blurting out a quick ‘GOOD NIGHT’ and dashing past Hamuko upstairs.

 

\---

 

**May 8th, 2009**

 

_ “Everyone! Converge!”  _ Minato shouted, as the pile of enemies was slashed apart by Hamuko and Junpei, Yukari firing from behind. The clump of shadows faded away under the steel of their weapons, leaving them alone in the hallowed Tartarus halls.

“Good work, guys!” Junpei applauded, throwing his arms around Hamuko and Yukari’s shoulders, grinning.

“Ugh.” Yukari groaned, shrugging Junpei off. Hamuko chuckled, setting off to find more shadows.

_ “Look out! I can sense more shadows nearby. Try to clear em all out, okay?”  _ Minato offered, blinking out as a shadow’s dark hand crept around a corner, dragging itself onto the hallway. It spotted the group, and began sliding towards them.

Hamuko brought her evoker towards her head, grinning. “come, Angel!” She proclaimed, a blonde woman in a black toga manifesting behind her, casting a bolt of light at the shadow.

“PERSONA!” Junpei shouted, Hermes slashing at another Shadow, which groaned as it fell apart. Another slid closer to the wall, springing at Junpei and clinging onto his legs. “SHIT!” He shouted, trying to shove it off. “Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross!”

“Ughhhh,” Yukari groaned. “Come! Io!” Yukari’s own Persona manifested behind her, unleashing a spark of wind that cut through the Shadow.

She smiled at Yukari, giving a thumbs up before taking her Naginata in her hand, and charging at another Shadow, stabbing it deep into it’s body, as it fell apart.

Hamuko panted, leaning back up and smiling at her teammates. “Great job, everyone!”

“I...get worn out. Very quickly.” Yukari commented, straining her arm, readying another Arrow.

“We can head back, Yuka-tan.” Junpei offered, cleaning out an ear.

“Nah. I’ll be fine.” Hamuko gave a worried frown, Yukari’s face remained undeterred though.

_ “The Dark Hour will be over soon, anyway. We should head back already, got it?”  _ Minato took the initiative for Hamuko, cutting off the trip early.

 

\---

 

**May 9th, 2009**

 

_ “One week from now, there will be a full moon... Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you on that fateful day.” _

_ “A new ordeal?” Hamuko inquired, as the boy cringed in fear. _

_ “You will encounter one of them.” _

  
  


Mitsuru Kirijo and Minato Yuuki sat in the fourth floor meeting room, Minato himself floating inside of Eurydice, as Mitsuru’s eyes kept trained on the machine hooked up to the bluenette’s Persona.

“Why are we even scanning? It’s getting super late. I’m tired…” Minato yawned, causing static to flood the screens momentarily.

“You never know when the enemy might appear.” Mitsuru sighed. “The Full Moon always shined differently during the Dark Hour. I was afraid something might appear.” She leaned onto her palm, watching the screen.

“How do you feel about the new girl?” Minato asked, picking at his nails absentmindedly. Mitsuru leaned upwards.

“Arisato?” Mitsuru pondered the question, brushing aside a stray strand of bright red hair her friends refused to believe was natural. “She’s a damn good fighter. Her ability to wield multiple Personas is stunning as well.”

“Mitsuru. I know you. You don’t have to act like the student council president in front of me.” Minato frowned. “You don’t have to call Hamuko her last name either.”

“I’m just trying to stay professional,  _ Yuuki _ .” Mitsuru answered, putting extra-emphasis on Minato’s last name. “Besides, I’m doing this all for the Kirijo Group’s success.”

“Yeah, well- **_FUCK!_ ** ” Minato screamed, his hands moving to claw at his hair.

“Minato?! What’s wrong?!” Mitsuru shot up, her hands touching the glass of Eurydice, quickly withdrawing her palms, as the stung from the pain of a sudden shock of heat.

“Something's...not right. This reading... it’s too big. I've...never encountered anything like this…”

“You mean, you can sense it from here?! Where is it?!” Mitsuru asked, staring at the screen, glancing at Minato’s shaking form. “Could it be one of those?”

“I can’t feel anything else. Wake everyone up. I’ll stay connected as long as I can.” Minato huffed.

“Of course.” Mitsuru nodded, slamming her fist down onto the Alarm on the control panel, and bolting out the door.

 

“What’s going on?!” Hamuko shouted, pushing open the door to the meeting room. Akihiko and Mitsuru flanked Minato and Eurydice. Mitsuru stared up at the console’s screens, while Akihiko tried punching the air periodically. Minato looked in pain, his body shaking, his hands clawing at his face as he floated aimlessly amidst his Persona.

“It’s a shadow. A big one.” Akihiko snarled.

“A shadow?! Outside of Tartarus?” Yukari gasped, her eyes widening. “It’s just like the one that Hamuko fought, then.”

“Where the hell is it?!” Junpei shouted. “I’ll rip it to shreds!”

“Yes. The power of the shadow Minato detected is as strong, if not stronger, than the one you and Arisato encountered last month. We have to execute it as quick as possible, before the Dark Hour ends.” Mitsuru explained, a hand running through her hair.

“But won’t the shadow just go away after the Dark Hour ends?” Junpei inquired. “We can just let time deal with it.”

“You aren’t technically wrong, but if we let the Shadow continue to exist, and half the city is destroyed, then people will notice. We have to prevent mass panic from spreading through the city.” She sighed,balling her hand into a fist.

“So all we have to do is beat it up!” Hamuko grinned. “Easy as pie! Where is it?”

Yukari sighed. “Hamuko…”

“Akihiko, stay here, and wait for Mr. Ikutsuki.” Mitsuru asked, as Akihiko wildly spun around.

“What?! No way! I can fight now!” He shouted, motioning with his fists as he spoke, eyes locked with Mitsuru, having a silent conversation. “I’m going, alright?”

Mitsuru shook her head. “You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance.” She spoke, adjusting her tie. “Besides, you wouldn’t want anyone worrying over you. Not Minato, not me. Okay?”

“Tch…” Akihiko sighed. “Fine. I’ll wait here then.” He groaned, sitting down. Minato took his attention after that, frowning at the blue haired-boy’s writhing body.

“Don’t be so bitter about it.” Mitsuru spoke. “They’re ready. They don’t need you quite yet, alright?”

Akihiko nodded, but didn’t speak.

“Relax!” Junpei grinned. “All of us have got it covered! That Shadow doesn’t stand a chance!!”

“Can we count on you three? Iori, Takeba, Arisato?” Mitsuru asked.

“Of course. I can’t let you down, obviously.” Yukari answered.

“We’ve got it covered!” Hamuko smiled.

“You should head out with them.” Akihiko supplied, staring up at Mitsuru. “Minato’s out of commission, so you can probably just communicate with them at the Shadow’s location, right?”

“It’s true that Penthesilea has a lesser form of Minato’s power...alright. I’ll go with them. Thank you, Akihiko.” Akihiko gave a tired smile, before leaning back and exhaling deeply. Mitsuru brushed hair behind her shoulder.

“So? Where is the beast?” Yukari asked, rolling her shoulders as Mitsuru cleared her throat.

“Meet me at the train station. That’s where Minato is detecting the Shadow. I’ll join you there as soon as I can, okay?”

  
  


“Where is she?” Yukari asked, leaning back against a fence. “It’s been a half hour already. I get the dorm is kinda far but, Mitsuru is known for being punctual.”

“Don’t worry!” Hamuko grinned. “She’ll be here soon.”

“Ughhh, I’m so tired!” Junpei grimaced. “I just want to fight a Shadow already…”

“There's a full moon tonight.” Yukari started. “I’ve never been outside during the Dark Hour when there’s a full moon…” She sighed, rubbing her sleeves, tucking hair behind her ear.

“What’s so weird about it? I think it’s kinda pretty.” Hamuko responded. “The Dark Hour is weird, for sure...but it sure looks nice.”

“I guess.” Yukari sighed. “Sometimes I just wish it didn’t exist.” She closed her eyes, as moonlight washed over her. Hamuko sighed, as noise invaded her mind. The heavy and thick whirring of a motorcycle. She looked behind her, to see one Mitsuru Kirijo perched atop a steel motorbike, revving as she skidded to a stop next to the trio.

Her boots clicked against the concrete as she stepped off. Hamuko watched with bated breath and a red face as Mitsuru removed her shaded helmet, shaking out her bright red hair. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” She smiled at all of them, keeping Junpei, Yukari, and Hamuko all trapped in the same moment of embarrassment. It took a moment to remember that they were here to do a mission. “We’re here to execute a Shadow, remember?”

“H-huh?!” Hamuko shook her head, trying to wash away her shock. “Alright!” She steadied herself with new-found determination.

“Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks.” Mitsuru explained.

“T-the monorail tracks?” Junpei asked. “B-but isn’t that dangerous?” He questioned, adjusting his backwards baseball cap, to be facing backwards again.

“It’s the Dark Hour. Nothing’s going to be running when the Dark Hour is cutting off all electricity.” Mitsuru explained, taking out her own Evoker. She aimed the gun sideways, angling the barrel towards the side of her head. “PERSONA!” She pulled the trigger, as her Persona, manifested behind her. Penthesilea appeared as a towering queen, wearing loose, steel armor. A full helmet hid her face, with a golden crown perched atop her head. Her flowing robes accompanied the cream colored cravat on it’s chest. In it’s right hand was a massive, blood-soaked dagger, in it’s left was a rapier longer that it’s body.

Hamuko gaped in awe as her Persona swirled around Mitsuru, implanting it’s weapons into the ground directly in front of Mitsuru, a small visor forming on her face.  _ “Alright, can you hear me?”  _ Mitsuru’s voice spoke into their heads.

“Loud and clear, Mitsuru!!” Hamuko grinned.

_ “Alright. Let’s begin. The Monorail is directly north of here. I’ll continue to communicate with you as you travel.”  _ Mitsuru spoke, as they set off.

  
  


“This it?” Yukari asked, examining the stopped Monorail. “The Shadow’s on this thing? Seems kinda anti-climactic…”

_ “The readings are 100% coming from the front car of that Monorail. Please proceed with caution, and stay together.”  _ Mitsuru’s voice explained, before cutting off all together.

Junpei hurried ahead, grabbing onto the Monorail ladder, moving up into the Monorail. Hamuko went up next, Yukari third.

What she wasn’t expecting were the coffins, and how many of them there were. “There are...passengers?!”

“How did we not guess this…” Yukari groaned. “Okay. Fine. We’re on a time limit! This is fine! Come on, let’s hurry!” Yukari shouted, as Hamuko nodded, as she moved to continue. She would’ve head out the car, before the door slammed shut behind the,.

“W-what?!” Junpei screamed. “What’s going on?!” Junpei looked around hurriedly. “The car’s not supposed to be on, right?! RIGHT?!”

_ “What...I’m getting a faint reading. Please move with-!”  _ Mitsuru’s voice was cut short as the car lurched forward, accellerating must faster for comfort.

“THE CAR’S SUPPOSED TO BE OFF, RIGHT????” Junpei screamed. “FUCK FUCK FUCK DUDE! WE’RE TOTALLY GONNA DIE!!!”

“Stay calm! We just need to get to the first car! Come on!” Hamuko shouted, summoning her Naginata and throwing open the next car door as time slowly ticked away from the trio. Yukari and Junpei followed behind, as Shadows manifested in front of them.

“Shadows?! God, this place won’t quit!” Yukari groaned. “Persona!” Yukari shot a bolt of wind at the Shadow, as Hamuko slashed it to the side. Not killing it, but buying them time to sprint ahead and into the next car.

“More?! God, FUCK THIS!!!” Junpei shouted, instintively summoning Hermes. “LIGHT EM UP, PERSONA!” The shadow sizzled, dragging itself forward as Yukari sniped it to pieces, and Junpei slashed at it to finish it off. They moved ahead. More shadows. It’s always more and more shadows!

“ORPHEUS!” Hamuko unleashed fire at the shadow, as Junpei hit it to the side. “Come on!!” Hamuko shouted, rolling to the side and stabbing another Shadow as Yukari tried and failed to aim in such a small space.

“IO!” Wind whipped around them, as Yukari huffed. Junpei killed a shadow, but it wasn’t enough to keep them afloat.

“FORGET IT! THERE’S ONLY TWO CARS LEFT!” Hamuko screamed, throwing the next door open as the two followed behind. Hamuko fired one more shot of flame before heading in too.

The next two cars were them scrambling for their footing, as Hamuko, Junpei, and Yukari slashed and lit up the world around them, barely keeping up with the onslaught of shadows thrown at them by the cursed Monorail, the time limit a constant threat looming over their heads.

“God, fuck this, fuck this, FUCK THIS!!” Junpei wailed as the entered the final room. Nothing was there.

“Where...where is it?” Yukari asked. “It’s here, right?” She looked around, her eyes meeting the ceiling as her hands clamped over her mouth.

“God fucking dammit.” Hamuko spat as the shadow dropped down from the ceiling. It’s appearance was that of a large woman, half of it’s body as light as snow, the other half midnight black. She wore a torn up pink dress, with a blood red mask atop it’s face. She laid lazily on the floor, as her hair, made of crumpled paper with text on all sides, shot out from her head, attaching her to the back wall, blocking the train’s controls. Such is the fickle life of the High Priestess.

Yukari attacked first, firing an arrow at the shadow, before dodging to the right. Junpei followed suit,charging ahead and slashing at it with his bat, before jumping away, firing at it with Hermes’s fire.

Hamuko nodded, summoning Asparas to fire small bolts of ice at The High Priestess’s body.

The Shadow frowned, snapping its fingers. As the shrill noise it’s fingers created filled the air, a cool chill crossed over the trio’s body, ice firing and digging into their bodies, as the Priestess laughed.

Hamuko forced herself up, igniting Cadenza with Orpheus’s help, lightly healing her allies as fire burst forth from her blade. Yukari summoned Io, as wind whipped at the Shadow, before it returned the favor, bringing it’s fistdown just short of Yukari’s body, as she dodged to the side.

Junpei attached himself to the Shadow’s leg, bringing his bat down on the shadow again and again, as The High Priestess looked at him like a bug. She snapped her fingers, as panic washed over Junpei’s features. He plummeted to the ground, spinning around as he swung at nothing.

Yukari was undeterred, firing arrow after arrow, doing mediocre damage with help from Hamuko’s naginata, desperate to bring the Shadow down.

The Priestess just snapped her fingers, as ice threw all of them against the car’s wall. The High Priestess laughed at their injury, mocking them as they struggled to stand. Yukari barely healed her teammates, firing an arrow and falling again.

Hamuko looked up, noting the thin hair keeping her attached to the car. It was a long shot, but whatever. She brought her evoker up to her head, summoning Orpheus, igniting a strand of the Shadow’s hair.

The High Priestess screeched, her hands clawing at the floor,  scrambling to fix her hair.

“WHAT THE FUCK THAT ACTUALLY WORKED?!” Yukari screamed, firing a bolt of wind at an opposite strand of hair, sending the Shadow spiraling. It slammed her fists, throwing bolts of ice at the trio, as they all barely dodged.

Junpei joined in, sending fire flying at the Shadow’s hair, sending it wild. It’s screams attacked their ears, as they struggled to fight.

They all put their all into slashing and shooting at her, forcing their way into fighting her all the way, bringing the Empress down, together. Fire, Ice, and Wind mixed as their powers collided, slashing and spiraling.

“TIME TO END THIS!” Hamuko screamed. “COME ON!” She charged forward, her teammates at her side. She jumped upwards, thrusting the end of the Naginata into the chest of the Shadow, as Yukari sniped the mask off it’s head, and Junpei’s Persona slid into the Shadow’s body, sending it splitting and shattering like glass.

Hamuko panted. “Is...is it over?” Yukari looked around, waiting for the car to stop, as the shadow was gone. But the train car was still moving, and showed no signs of stopping.

“What the fuck?! We did everything right!!!” He screamed, stomping the floor. “UGHHHHH”

“Quick! Turn it off, turn it off!!” Yukari scrambled, glaring around, looking around and pulling random switches.

“YOU’RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE, YUKA-TAN!! PULL THE RIGHT ONE!!!”

“LIKE I CAN TELL, YOU IDIOT GARBAGE!!” She screamed, as Hamuko pin-pointed one, big, red lever. She sprinted towards it, slamming the lever down with all her strength, as the car slid to a stop.

“D-did we finally stop…” Junpei wheezed, grabbing his hat for dear life. “Is this nightmare over?”

“I think so…” Yukari huffed.

_ “IS EVERYONE OKAY?! DID YOU DO IT?!”  _ Mitsuru’s voice screamed.  _ “PLEASE, RESPOND!” _

“We’re all good, Mitsuru!” Hamuko explained, as the red-head’s voice sighed with great relief.

“Uh, y-yeah, we're okay. My knees are still shaking,” Yukari panted, sitting down and hugging her knees.

“Y’all, I’m totally drenched in sweat…” He wheezed. “I really need a shower after this…”

“I could go for one too.” Hamuko sighed. Yukari stared at her.

“Hey Hamuko, how did you know which one was the brake?” She asked, brushing hair out of the way, sweat matted to her forehead.

She had a brief moment of questioning, as she could totally impress the pretty girl whose life she just saved, totally be an awesome hero. But lying was never the basis for a good relationship. “L-lucky guess?”

“DUDE ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!” Junpei shouted. “Ugh, whatever...let’s get back to the dorm and sleep this off...my whole body’s killing me…”

_ “You all did amazing. I’m so happy you did it.” _ Mitsuru’s voice was clear and genuine.  _ “Now let’s head back. I think you all more than deserved a rest.” _

 

Akihiko played with his boyfriend’s hair absentmindedly as Mitsuru came in through the receiver. 

_ “Mitsuru here. Takeba, Iori, and Arisato executed the target with great success. We’re heading back now. In addition, the Monorail didn’t take any damage. No civilians were harmed either.” _

“Thank god.” Ikutsuki exhaled. “When I'd heard they hijacked a monorail, I feared the worst. Well done. Now, I don't have to worry about tomorrow's headlines! Haha!” He laughed, as Akihiko gave a smile to make the director feel better about his lame jokes.

Minato stirred next to him. “Hmmmm…” He yawned. “What happened? We do good?” He asked, looking up at Akihiko.

“Yup. They pulled through in the end!” He smiled.

“Nice. I’m gonna sleep for the next year.”

“You deserve it.”

_ “I don’t know why you’re thanking me, Mr. Ikutsuki. The team did brilliantly. They’re already assets.” _

“But what are the shadows up to?” Akihiko cut in. “Taking over a monorail...it’s a little drastic for a shadow, don’t you think?”

_ “Does this mean...it’s beginning?” _ Mitsuru asked. Ikutsuki sighed.

“Hmmm... Let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, we should study their behavior for patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move.” He explained, adjusting his glasses.

_ “For now, get some rest. S.E.E.S has had a big day.” _

 

\---

 

**May 10th, 2009**

 

Hamuko woke up to a buzz from her phone.

 

**555-6969-VLV:** Hello, dearest guest. This is Elizabeth, as you know. I have come to inform you in a change in Tartarus.

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** What? Really?

**555-6969-VLV:** A new path has been opened. Hopefully new access to Tartarus may aid you in your journey.

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** That’s ominous.

**55-6969-VLV:** Only if you think it is.

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** Not, uh, not helping, Elizabeth.

 

She slammed her phone down, trying to force her body to stop hurting. Her muscles ached as she rolled on her side, sighing weakly. She pulled her phone up, tapping open her messager.

 

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** Minatoooooo

**MINATO YUUKI:** Don’t wake me up

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** i dont wanna moveeee

**MINATO YUUKI:** you think I do either??? My head STILL hurts

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** well same boat! Get akihiko to get us food, coward

**MINATO YUUKI:** im not gonna maniupulate my boyfriend into getting us food

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** we both know you aren’t above it

**MINATO YUUKI:**

**MINATO YUUKI:** ok fair

**MINATO YUUKI:** but you’re getting stale food

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** as long as i dont have to move

**MINATO YUUKI:** text sent

**MINATO YUUKI:** now let’s turn the discussion

**MINATO YUUKI:** you’re crushing on Yukari

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** ….am i that obvious

**MINATO YUUKI:** lil bit buddy

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** SIGHHHH

 

\---

 

**May 11th, 2009**

 

Hamuko’s eyes struggled to stay open during Mr. Ekoda’s speech. Junpei had been down and out for a solid 5 minutes, Ekoda none the wiser, as Hamuko’s head was pushing into her hand. She yawned, but Ekoda did not notice.

Yukari was struggling too, so Hamuko decided to try something. She quickly opened her notebook, scrawling out a quick note (“be as obnoxious as possible without alerting Ekoda”), and sliding the book to Yukari. 

The archer smirked, writing down a response and handing it back to her.

“I’m game. You start.” Hamuko grinned, proceeeding to give the fakest yawn possible, accidently rocking her desk back and forth. Ekoda was none the wiser.

Yukari nodded with approval, leaning her chair as far back as possible, kicking her legs up on her desk, knocking a few pencils on the ground. Still no reaction.

The class continued with similar tomfoolery, and then worry over how incompotent their teachers are.

 

\---

 

**May 12th, 2009**

 

“Hey, Hamuko!” Junpei cheered as they entered the school. “You hear what Minato said?”

“No. What’d he say?” Hamuko asked, adjusting her tie as they walked.

“Apparently there’s been a big change in Tartarus! We can start exploring the new section whenever we want!”

“Midterms are coming up. I doubt Mitsuru would let us go.”

“Damn it.”

 

\---

 

**May 13th, 2009**

Returning from Tartarus was always interesting. The cool air of Tartarus suddenly shifting to the stiff air of the dorm. The night wasn’t evuntful, and Hamuko collapsed, her arms aching from lugging around her naginata the whole night.

 

\---

 

**May 14th, 2009**

 

“ ...S'up, dude? Hey, let's go to Tartarus!” Junpei exclaimed, pumping his fist as Hamuko finished studying.

“We just went yesterday…” She groaned, grabbing a blanket from the couch and throwing it over herself. “Besides. You should study.”

“We can study anytime! C’mon! I’ll take down the big shadow myself!”

“How are your grades doing, Iori?” Mitsuru commented, making Junpei shrink in response.

“How are yours-- Never mind. I already know.” Junpei sighed, as Mitsuru cleared her throat to gloat.

“Since you asked, I'm currently studying college-level material, for your information.” Mitsuru snidedly commented, throwing Hamuko’s studying material at Junpei.

 

\---

 

**May 16th, 2009**

 

Akihiko panted as he threw open the door, his school uniform swapped for a black tank-top and red shorts. He wiped his brow as he entered, stretching out his arms.

“School starts soon, you should get ready.” Mitsuru stated, making Akihiko cringe.

“Ugh…” Akihiko sighed. “If there’s one thing bad about getting better it’s having to go to school again…”

“Does that mean you’ll be fighting in Tartarus again?” Hamuko inquired, putting her bag together.

“That’s what the doc says. I wanted to get as much exercise in as possible.”

 

Hamuko slept through most of her english class, studying finally rearing it’s head, forcing her to sleep during her best class.

 

\---

 

**May 18th, 2009**

 

The first semester midterm exam began today, and lasted for 6 days, and Hamuko just craved death. She sat still in her seat, patiently awaiting a question that she wouldn’t know the answer too. She filled in a few bubbles, flying through the questions with impressive speed.

Honestly, she’s just waiting for her grades to plummet after she fails the exam in general. 

 

\---

 

**May 23rd, 2009**

 

Hamuko slammed down her paper, way too loud for someone to do in a classroom full of other test takers. She jolted up, gripping her paper as hard as her hand closed around her Evoker during the Dark Hour.

She took careful hands towards the front desk, turning in her desk and returning to her seat to scream inside her brain, a wicked grin set on her face.

 

She sank into the meeting room as Mitsuru talked. “As all of you may have known, Akihiko has fully healed.” She explained, as Junpei wooped from his seat.

“Congratulations, Akihiko!” Yukari cheered, making the boxer grin. “Will you be joining us in Tartarus?”

“Of course! I slacked off for a whole month! I’m not leaving anything up to chance!” He wildly grinned, hands balled into fists.

“Or you could take it easy, you don’t want your ribs broken again.” Minato half fretted/half mocked.

“You kiddin’? Like any shadow could sneak up on me now!!”

“You sure though?” Hamuko asked. “Me, Junpei and Yukari could manage for awhile, if you don’t feel like coming.”

“Besides.” Mitsuru smiled. “I believe we’ve located another Persona User.” This made the whole group perk up in excitement.

“Another one? Who is it?” Junpei asked, taking off his hat, as if to protect it from his excitement. “How’d you even find ‘em?”

“Scanning. I make scans when you don’t go to Tartarus, and we found someone with the potential.” Minato explained. “Her name is Fuuka Yamagishi. Same grade as you all, actually.”

“Yamagishi...I’ve heard of her. She gets sick a lot apparently. Anemia, according to gossipy girls.” Yukari explained, leaning forward.

“Geez.” Hamuko frowned. “No wonder I haven’t met her yet.”

“Regardless of her condition, a Persona user is a Persona user. The more we have, the better.” Minato explained.

“Where’d you find her again?” Akihiko turned to Minato, sending the boy spluttering.

“S-same hospital as you...I just  _ happened _ to be scanning the area...and noticed her lack of...coffin.”

“Sure.”

“Even if she’s unsuitable for combat, an Evoker has already been made for her.” Mitsuru explained.

“If we can locate her, we can invite her to the dorm as well, right?” Yukari asked. “It’d be great to have another girl around here…” She sighed.

“We’ll see. For now, she’s a mere possibility.”

 

\---

 

**May 25th, 2009**

 

Yukari jogged up to Hamuko as they entered the school. “Mornin'.” She yawned. “You're as punctual as ever, Hamuko.” She glanced behind her, leaning close to whisper into Hamuko’s ear. “Junpei looks like the world is about to end.”

Hamuko snorted. “Really? Why?” Yukari laughed.

“Exam scores are being posted today. His idiot self is scared half to death.” She commented, holding back a giggle with every word.

“That explains it.”

“He even said he’s ready to beg for a better score! We’ll see how that works out!” Yukari laughed, making Hamuko smile.

 

She definetely wasn’t expecting to make top of her class, but holy  **fuck** she did it! Scoring top of her class through pure bullshit and cramming worked, somehow. Hamuko couldn’t be prouder of herself, but she’ll never get those 9 hours of nonstop Japanese History back.

 

\---

 

**May 26th, 2009**

 

Akihiko was stunning in combat. His swift movements were almost impossible to follow, his feet moving faster than the shadows, his iron gauntlets forming around his fists throwing shadows against walls and obliterating them like sand between his fingers.

His persona, too. Whenever Akihiko summoned Polydeuces, the massive figure overpowered the room. An man, armored from head to toe. In one hand, a powerful gauntlet, the other hand, masked by it’s elbow length blaster. Electricity burst forth from the persona, shocking a shadow down to the floor, as Yukari took out another. 

Hamuko quickly switched to Forneus, casting Tetrakarn, then switching back to Pixie to heal herself.

Akihiko was still tearing up, ripping Shadow’s apart with his fists as the others struggled to keep up with their own combat.

Minato cheered for his boyfriend somewhere in the back of their heads, as Hamuko rolled out of the way of the attack, slashing the shadow apart.

Having 4 in the party was a welcome change.

 

\---

 

**May 28th, 2009**

 

They had a substitute teacher today, named Mr. Edogawa. A scrawny man, wearing a yellow labcoat stood at the front of the desk, grinning madly as children flooded the seats.

“I'm Edogawa, in charge of integrative learning. Eeeheehee... In this class, I'll ease all your worries. It's psychotherapy through magic!” Oh boy. This should be good. “All right, everyone, be very, very quiet. No talking… Silence! Were you surprised to hear me bring up magic? It's a recent proposal, so it's not well-known yet... Here it is: Those who believe will be saved. Study hard, and I can beat your weak minds into shape!” ...She could probably sleep through this class too.

 

\---

 

**May 29th, 2009**

 

Yukari Takeba left the lunchroom, needing to visit the bathroom. She was en route, having just turned the corner, the bathroom doors in sight, when she heard a biting voice.

“So I just pretended to snap a pic of her, right?” One girl asked, snickering. “But when I told her, she just started crying!! Like I told her her dog was dead or some shit!”

“AHAHAHAHA, For reals?! Oh my gawd that’s the funniest shit!” The other girl laughed, moving a pigtail out of the way. “I’ve never laughed so hard in my entire life!”

They’re just making fun of someone, so Yukari continued her bathroom-bound mission, choosing to ignore their stupidity. She was close to the door, when something struck her. A sound. Choking.

She whirled around, to see one of the girls standing there, her throat and voice gone. The other shook her. “Yo, Maki?! You hearing me? What is up with you?”

“Do you hear that voice too…?” She asked, gripping her head. “Ugh...my head…” her knees buckled, the other girl barely keeping her held up.

“What’s wrong?! Are you okay?!” She furiously questioned. Maki just laughed, leaning on the girl to stand up.

“What were we talking about again?”

Yukari couldn’t stand mean girls.

 

\---

 

**May 30th, 2009**

 

The classroom was abuzz with rumor and gossip. Ms Toirumi was out cold, so no one was stopping them anyhow. 

“So? Did you hear?” One girl asked another. “About that girl in 2-E?”

“Oh yeah! Isn’t it so creepy…? No one knows where she is…”

“Isn’t it so fuckin bizarre?!”

“What are they even blabbering about…” Yukari groaned. “Gossip is so tiring.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“Can you believe these people...?” Junpei started, leaving an awkward silence. “So, did you hear the details?”

“Nah, I’m not sure I’m interested, either.” Hamuko explained.

“...I’m a little bit interested.” Yukari offered, leaning over Hamuko to talk to Junpei.

“Well let me explain!” Junpei grinned. “Well, a girl from 2-E went missing last night. This morning, they found her lying on the ground in front of the school gate! Nobody knows what happened, and supposedly, she's still unconscious.”

“Creepy…” Hamuko frowned.

 

\---

 

**May 31st, 2009**

 

Hamuko went to sleep with images of ghost girls dancing around her head, holding signs of warning, and swords inches from her brain as she slowly passed into slumber.

 


	3. June

**June 1st, 2009**

 

Returning home from school, she caught Junpei just as he started a conversation, leaning back far in his chair. “Hey! Yuka-Tan!”

“Whaddya want now?” Yukari asked, focusing on scrolling through her phone. “I’m busy.”

“The rumors gotten better. Apparently, the girl that was found by the school gate? The rumor says its an angry spirit, a GHOSTLY spirit!”

“D-don’t say nonsense like t-that, Junpei!” Yukari stumbled. “Nobody believes that stuff!? ...R-Right?”

“What’s the story even about?” Hamuko asked, now invested in the conversation.

“IT’S P-PROLLY MADE UP ANYWAY! WE SHOULD JUST IGNORE IT!” Yukari protested.

“I’m interested. Go ahead, Junpei.” Minato snickered as Yukari visibly deflated.

“Wait! I got this!” Hamuko grinned, running over to the wall and turning off all the lights, thrusting the room into darkness. She quickly slid her phone’s light under Junpei, providing dramatic lighting for his horror story. “Go ahead!”

Junpei giggled, putting on his best spooky voice before continuing. “Welcome to "Junpei's Believe It, or Don't." ...There are many strange things in this world... According to one story... if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!” 

“Ugh...t-this t-totally isn’t real! Shut up!” Yukari shouted. Hamuko laughed, throwing an arm around her in mock protection as Junpei continued.

“The other day, this friend of mine--let's call him Shu... He said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange." Junpei paused for effect. “He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E... He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true... Then, it hit me... That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! Believe it...or don’t.”

Hamuko laughed, clapping in approval as Junpei burst into laughter with her as he finished his horror story. Yukari on the other hand, was incredibly pale, clinging onto Hamuko for dear life.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only ones who didn’t react with approval or horror. Mitsuru spoke first. “What do you think?”

Akihiko nodded. “It’s an interesting story. Certainly worth investigating.” He shrugged. “I’m up for it if you are.”

“Wow, really? But why is S.E.E.S investigating it? It’s just a silly ghost story.” Junpei offered, but Mitsuru shook her head.

“The story was unusual. I think it’s worth investigating.” Yukari gulped in fear.

“F-fine! We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!”

Akihiko laughed. “Alright! We’ll start tomorrow. Sleep with one eye open~!” He made a ‘ooo’ noise as he went upstairs,making Yukari groan in anger.

  
  


“Good Evening.” Hamuko was awoken by the little boy’s voice, this time he was leaning over the foot of her bed, staring her straight in the eyes. “It’s been awhile.”

“It certainly has.” Hamuko responded, barely breathing as the boy spoke.

“I’m glad you remembered me. I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?” He asked.

“I’m fine. You?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He yawned, stretching out. “I just came to congratulate you, and warn you.”

“Really?”

“You bested The High Priestess. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to for a bit, but you did it.”

“You were watching us?”

“Not directly.” He yawned again. “But I’ve come to warn you of something else. In one more week, the moon will be full, and another ordeal will arrive at your doorstep.”

Hamuko blinked, and the boy was halfway out the door. He smiled at her, his neon eyes contrasted against the dark of her room. “Time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end.”

 

\---

 

**June 2nd, 2009**

 

**JUNPEI IORI:** hammmmmmmmmmm

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** junpeiiiiiiiiiii

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** FOCUS YOU DOLTS

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** do you have ears yukari

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** are you hearing mr. ekoda

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** id rather be in tartarus forever than listen to his wrinkly lips smack whenever he talks

**JUNPEI IORI:** ewwwwwww dont make me picture those up close

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** why am i friends with all of you

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** ❤❤❤

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

 

\---

 

**June 3rd, 2009**

 

Hamuko hammered the ball back at Rio, only for her to gracefully volley back. Hamuko side-stepped, digging into the ball with all her strength, firing it back into Rio’s side of the field. The Tennis player steeled her vision, before hammering it back, making Hamuko dash to the otherside of the field, jumping slightly to try and hope the hit it back. Unfortunately, she overshot it, landing her on the ground, as she laughed.

“Hamuko! Are you okay?!” She furiously asked, grabbing Hamuko’s lightly skinned elbow. “Geez, that has to hurt…”

“It’s not too bad! Don’t worry about it, Rio.”

“Hey! A great tennis player once told me that you should put your feelings above the game!”

“Did someone really tell you that?” Hamuko snorted, making Rio grin.

“As far as you know, someone did.”

 

\---

 

**June 4th, 2009**

 

Yukari groaned as they walked towatds the school gate. “Mornin' Hamuko... *yawn* This sucks... I spent so much time thinking about ghost stories that now I'm having nightmares...  
Concern spread across Hamuko’s face. “I-I’m sorry! If you want, we can have another sleepover situation! We can binge featherman again if you’re up for it.

Yukari yawned. “Maybe after we finish the ghost situation. Don’t you dare take that as a no, though.”

Hamuko blushed, trying desperately to draw attention away from her face with a laugh, but judging from the pink on Yukari’s face, it didn’t work.

 

\---

 

**June 5th, 2009**

 

“So. It’s friday. I know neither of you looked into the ghost story.” Yukari bluntly stated. “So I’ll do the work.”

“We had sumthin’ planned for today?” Junpei asked, making Yukari’s eyes widen with fury. She tossed a killer glance at him. “Jeez! Sorry, I was kiddin’, y’know? I’m sorry, please don't kill me!”

Yukari gave a deep sigh. “So, let’s start with how the rumor itself started. The girl was found outside the school sure, but she wasn’t the only one. There were three victims in total.”

“Spooky…” Hamuko sighed. “Is it like, a serial kidnapping or something?”

“Lemme finish.” Yukari cut her off. “All three victims hung out together too. And all three were hospitalized. No wonder people were talking. Apparently they were in with a bad crowd. Hung out at this place behind the station. We’ll do some field research there.”

“WHAT?! FIELD RESEARCH?! HAVEN’T YOU HEARD THE SEEDY RUMORS ABOUT THAT PLACE?!” Junpei wildly screamed. “NO WAY AM I GOING THERE!”

“Ugh! Fine. We’ll just bring Mitsuru. She’ll scare anyone off.” Hamuko giggled at Yukari’s statement. “Alright. Tomorrow night it is, then.”

 

\---

 

**June 6th, 2009**

 

When they arrived at the back alley behind the station, Hamuko didn’t know what she was expecting, but three weird teenagers in punk clothing, and two girls wasn’t it.

“Hey. I think you’re in the wrong place.” One spat at Junpei, making him recoil behind Mitsuru.

‘Check out those rags... They're from Gekko High” Another said. “Hey, Goatee. You don’t belong here! Scram!”

“G-Goatee? You mean me? Oh god, I’m gonna die here…” Junpei groaned.

“We don't need your permission to be here.” Yukari started, glaring at the people.

“What the fuck? Yuka-tan are you nuts?!”

“I don’t have to take orders from these wackjobs.”

“She just insulted us!” one of them shouted. “How dare she!”

“Let's get 'em. Who cares where they're from!?” Another started, walking towards the party of four.

“I would refrain from that, if i were you.” Mitsuru spoke, calm and even.”

“And who the fuck are you?!”

“My name is Mitsuru Kirijo.” A smile spread across her face. “Did you know loitering is illegal? You could easily be arrested for hanging out behind here.”

“Wha-”

“Furthermore, judging by that,” she nodded her head at an empty bag of something green, rolled up into a joint. “I could also turn you in for drug use. You’re just teenagers, I’d hate to see you behind bars.”

Most of them took a step back, aside from one person, who stared directly at her. “So what?! I’m not afraid of being put in jail!” He raised a fist, dashing towards Mitsuru. The Red-head titled an eyebrow, as the fist came closer to her face, Mitsuru simply held out her hand and caught it. “What the-?!” He started, before Mitsuru twisted his arm, sending him skittering to the ground with a sickening crack.

“The fuck?! That bitch just broke his arm!!” One of his friends shouted. Mitsuru nodded at Hamuko to block the alley’s exit with the other S.E.E.S members.

“Don’t insult them.” A voice came from deep in the darkness of the alley. The boy from Akihiko’s hospital room, Shinjiro, if memory served, emerged, adjusting his hat.

“Fuck you, Shin!” The one with the broken arm shouted. “I thought you were one of us!!” Shinjiro cracked his fingers.

“I am. I’ll just make sure they go home.” Shinjiro ushered them out, starting with Junpei and ending with Mitsuru.

“I didn’t know you were working with gangs.” Mitsuru said once they were outside of earshot.

“What the fuck?! Did Akihiko tell you to come here?” He shouted, stomping his foot, shoving balled fists into his pockets.

“No. We came to ask about a ghost story, actually.” Yukari explained.

“Uh...The one with the girl outside of the school? Lemme think…” After a moment, he continued. “It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night... about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka.” He explained, making Hamuko interrupt.

“Fuuka? As in Fuuka Yamagishi? They were bullying her?” Shinjiro shrugged.

“That's why people are saying it's Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net, too.” He explained it like it was nothing, but Mitsuru went white.

“Spirit?! What do you mean, ‘spirit’?” She furiously asked. “Kindly explain.”

Shinji bristled. “That Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to school!? How do you not know this?!”

“I-I just thought she was out sick!” Junpei exclaimed. “Does Ekoda know about this? I mean, he’s 2-E’s homeroom teacher.”

“Anyway...that’s all I know. Get out of here.”

“Thanks, Shinjiro. It was very nice of you to help us.” Mitsuru smiled, making Shinjiro glance away. “You’re always welcome back at S.E.E.S, you know.”

“Tch. Didn’t I tell you leave?”

“I suppose so. See you.” Mitsuru looked away, desperately trying her hurt look. But Hamuko noticed.

 

\---

 

**June 8th, 2009**

 

Hamuko walked into the faculty office with Yukari, walking up to Mr. Ekoda, who already had his hands full. Mitsuru was holding a conversation with him, or was at least trying to. Ekoda himself was talking to a girl with long, brown hair, who was currently sobbing.

“Hold on a moment, Miss Kirijo. This isn’t an interrogation, Natsuki.” He told to crying girl.

“NO!! Fuuka..!!!” She sobbed into her sleeve, her hair falling loosely in front of her face. “Fuuka…”

Yukari glared at the girl. “You know her?” Hamuko asked, leaning in front of the archer.

“Huh? No, just, seen her around.”

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, Natsuki. I don’t want to force you to do anything.” Mitsuru explained, crouching down to speak with her.

The girl sniffled. “Fuuka... She... She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time, y’know? Then, I realized... She's an honor student, but deep inside, she's the same as us. So I already knew exactly which buttons to push, y’know?”

“Yes, and?” Mitsuru led on, as Natsuki Moriyama continued.

“We were just messin' with her that day, too! May 29th... We took Fuuka to the gym... and locked the door from the outside…”

“The hell?!” Junpei barely censored himself in front of a teacher. “You locked her in?!”

“That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide….God that sounds so awful…” Natsuki sniffled. “But, she never came back... and the next morning…” Natsuki burst into tears again.

“She was outside the school…” Yukari finished for her.

“I was so scared, I went to check, but Fuuka wasn’t in there! Then, my friend Aiko went to check, but then she woke up outside the next day too!” Natsuki cried. “Fuuka?! Can you hear me, if you’re a ghost? I’m so sorry! I’m so, so, so sorry!!”

“I see. This whole time, Mr. Ekoda, we’ve attributed Yamagishi’s absences as illness. Were you aware of this?”

“...Yes. We were trying not to disturb the peace of the class. It was in all of our best interest, of course.”

“So it was in ‘our best interest’, for a missing girl to go unreported to the authorities? And you dare to call yourself a teacher?”

“I wouldn't want any of our records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree!”

“No matter what anyone says, you exploited it to further your career. Despicable.” Mitsuru turned to Natsuki. “What was different about your friends, if anything, before the incidents? Remember, you can leave at any time if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“I......... They all heard a voice... A creepy voice. ...Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name.”

“Oh man…” Junpei started. “Do you think it could be-?!”

Mitsuru turned to Natsuki. “You’re staying at our dorm tonight. It’s the safest place, alright?”

Natsuki merely nodded, before Mitsuru ushered all the students outside of the office. “There’s no doubt about it. We haven’t known why some people stay awake during the dark hour, but that must be what’s happening to these girls. This voice; presumably a shadow, it draws them in.” Mitsuru smiled. “Come to the dorm early, alright?”

“W-why?”

“We need to discuss tonight’s operation. If my guess is correct, Yamagishi is still inside the school.”

  
  


“Tonight’s operation,” Mitsuru explained at the dorm's meeting room. “We will be rescuing Fuuka Yamagishi, by infiltrating the campus, at night of course.”

“Uh...is Fuuka even inside the school anymore?” Junpei asked. “Or am I wrong?”

“And why at night? At night, isn’t the school Tartarus?” Yukari asked before Minato took over.

“Exactly. That's how Fuuka wandered into Tartarus. She was stuck in the gym when the school shifted to Tartarus.”

“But, then she’d have been in Tartarus for ten days!” Hamuko urged. “She’d have starved by then…”

“She’d be fine, if shaken.” Minato offered. “Tartarus doesn’t technically  _ exist  _ until the Dark Hour.”

“What’dya mean by that?” Junpei asked, as Minato continued.

“Fuuka works the same well. She’d technically only  _ exist _ for one hour a day, the Dark Hour. So she’s technically only been existing for 10 hours, across the last 10 days.”

“I...guess that makes sense. But, could she have even lasted 10 hours without a Persona? The Dark hour can be...rough.” Yukari offered.

“Even if she is dead, can we really stand letting her die up there, if she is alive?” Akihiko offered. “I’m going, even if you all don’t want to.”

“Who said we weren’t going?” Yukari commented.

“We’re gonna save Fuuka, no matter what!” Hamuko shouted.

“Good.” Mitsuru commented. “With some...delinquent help,” Mitsuru tossed a glance at Minato, who gave a peace sign. “We broke the lock on the main hall. With some help from Mr. Ikutsuki, we should be allowed in.”

“Great! Operation: Rescue Yamagishi is go!” 

  
  


The school was...creepy at night. The hall’s spacious reach, devoid of all light, looked more like a coliseum. They walked through it, even Minato up and about inside the place.

“C-can we turn on the lights?” Yukari asked, clinging to Hamuko’s arm. “It’s freaking me out in here…”

“No, sadly.” Akihiko offered, looking a little frazzled himself, sticking close to Minato’s side. “The turn off all the electricity after hours.”

“First, we have to find the key to the gym. Akihiko, Minato and I will check the janitor's room. You three check the Faculty Office. After that, we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?”

“Faculty office, huh?” Junpei asked. “Maybe I can find some test questions…”

“I’ve changed my mind. Iori, come with us.

“Aww, man…”

 

“Ugh...it’s so dark in here…” Yukari groaned. “Can you read this? What does it say?” She held up a key with a tag on it. Hamuko leaned in, squinting to read the text.

“I think...storage?” Hamuko tried, as Yukari sighed in agreement, and continued to work. “Hey, Yukari?” She tried. “I’m sorry that we’re makin you come here. It must not be great to have a fear of ghosts and be stuck in a spooky school after hours.”

“I-I’m not scared!!” Yukari shouted, before sighing. “...You can make it up to me by watching Featherman with me tomorrow, okay? The new season just started, and I thought, maybe, we could watch it together…”

Hamuko grinned, wrapping Yukari up in a hug. “I’d love to!! Of course I’ll watch it with you!!” Hamuko put the archer down, as she laughed, returning to her search.

She held up another key. “What does this one say?” Hamuko tried reading it again, squinting to see.

“Maybe...Nurse? It’s a little blurry to me.”

“I think it’s shorter than that….hey! It says Gym!”

“Really?! Awesome! Let’s head back!”

 

“Now that we have the key, we can position ourselves inside the gym, and wait for the Dark Hour to begin. Similarly to last time, the plan will be simple, and we’ll divide into teams. Akihiko, Arisato, Iori, and Takeba will stay in the gym, and be the search party. Me and Minato will stay outside the school, and communicate with you via Minato’s Persona.”

“We’re counting on you guys.” Minato added. “I’ll be scanning for Fuuka the whole time, and i’ll tell ya when we find something.”

“We’re on it!” Hamuko assured.

  
  


The Dark Hour washed over the four of them in an unexpected way. They sat in the gymnasium, waiting for midnight to come. When it finally arrived, the shadow creeped in around them, as the floor shifted. New walls and new rooms formed out of nowhere, as Tartarus built itself up. Hamuko watched, as her party was separated.

“Yukari! Junpei! Akihiko!” Hamuko called, as a new floor threw Akihiko upwards, and a new wall pushed Junpei away.

“Hamuko!” Yukari shouted, reaching for the other girl’s hand, as the gymnasium split, creating a new subsection of Tartarus.

Sometimes she hated the Dark Hour.

 

Hamuko climbed another set of stairs, cursing herself as she looked out the window to find a full moon. A full moon meant...fuck. Shit, Fuck GOD DAMMIT SON OF A BITCH.

Hamuko sprinted down the stairs. “MINATO! COME IN! PLEASE TELL EVERYONE TO GO DOWN STAIRS TO THE ENTRANCE, IMMEDIATELY!”

_ “What? Hamuko, what are you talking about? I know you all got seperated, but-” _

“PLEASE! JUST DO IT!”

_ “Alright. I’m on it.”  _ Minato cleared his throat.  _ “Everyone, please come back to the entrance. Hamuko swears it’s urgent.” _

Hamuko let out a sigh of relief, and scrambled for the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn’t be that far now, getting closer and closer to her destination.

Close, she was getting so close, when she slammed into a girl with light blue hair. She fell to the ground, as Hamuko caught her arm. “Who’re you?!”

“Ah!” She wheezed. “M-my name, I’m Fuuka Yamagishi.” She spoke. “H-how did you get to this place…?”

“Y-you’re fuuka! Thank god, I found you! Come on, we’re getting out of here.” Hamuko responded, heading for the stairs.

“Where are we going? Where is here?” Fuuka started, before Hamuko spotted a Shadow creeping around a corner.

“Stay behind me.” She brought her Evoker up to her head. “PERSONA!” Jack Frost sprung to life, freezing the shadow alive, before she summoned her Naginata and finished it off.

“What...was that…” Fuuka asked, as they descended the stairs. One more floor to go. 

“I’ll explain it all later. Come on! We’re almost there.” When she rounded the corner and ran down the stairs, she arrived at the entrance. She spotted her friends, but spotted something bigger.

Two shadows. She recognized them instantly as The Empress and The Emporer. 

On the left, was the Empress. She was a large, pot-bellied Shadow that resembles a peacock wielding a royal staff. Beads covered her chest, and she wore a purple dress, with a white collar, and a brilliant golden crown.

On the right, was the Emperor. The Emperor was exceptionally tall Shadow that carries a rather small sword, it’s height probably compensating. It’s arms hung loose, long and floppy, with small tassels at the end of its "sleeves". It has no neck or head, only a floating Emperor mask, identifiable by its signature purple color and spiked top.

“Don’t tell me I’m too late…” Hamuko started. She looked down, her friends all standing in horror.

“HAMUKO! Who's that?!” Junpei screamed when she saw them. They dashed down the stairs, Hamuko drawing her weapon as Fuuka sat down behind them all.

“It’s Fuuka. But we have bigger fish to fry right now! PERSONA!” She screamed, willing Unicorn into existence, firing electricity at the Empress. She recoiling in anger, raising her staff to the air, as wind burst forth from it, sending them all flying.

The Emperor shambled forward, swinging It’s sword at the party. They all managed to duck, Yukari lobbing an arrow or two, as Akihiko fired lightning at it. The arrows just bounced right off.

Junpei dashed towards the Empress, slashing at her with his sword, sending her wailing to the ground, she healed herself slightly with her staff, before sitting back up. She raised her staff, touching it’s gem on The Emporer’s staff, as they glowed with a brilliant light.

“What’s going on?! What the hell did they just do?!” Akihiko furiously inquired.

_ “I-I can’t tell! They changed something about themselves, be extremely careful!”  _ Minato exclaimed.

Junpei dashed foward, slashing at the Empress, but his attack simply bounced off of it, as the Empress kicked him away with her giant boot, sending Junpei scrambling to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

“Did they fucking switch weaknesses?! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!” Akihiko furiously questioned.

  
  


Fuuka Yamagishi watched in horror as her savior was batted to the ground, she and her friends flung between these shadows. She inched backwards, as Hamuko Arisato’s gun was sent skittering near her.

“...Fuuka?” A familiar voice asked. Fuuka whipped around, to see Natsuki Moriyama stumble into this horrid place. “You’re alive.”

“Natsuki.” She coughed. “It’ snice to see you.”

“I’m so sorry Fuuka…” Natsuki choked out. “I’m so sorry for all the horrible things I did toyou...Fuuka...please forgive me…”

“I’ll forgive you, but know that I can’t just ignore all that you did. You...you were awful to me.”

“I know. I don’t want you to forget, Fuuka. I wanna be better.” Tears straemed from her friends face. “I’m prolly gonna die here tho. Look at those things. It’s hopeless.”

Fuuka eyed the gun. “No.”

“...Huh?”

“No ones dying tonight.” She brought the gun to her forehead, smiling. “ **PERSONA!”**

  
  


Hamuko eyed Fuuka Yamagishi with fascination. Her Persona stood proud behind her, as Fuuka eyed the Shadows with determination. She grinned, beaming at her newfound opponents. “Lucia, let’s do this!” She called. Her Persona, Lucia, was a tall, elegant woman. Bandages surrounded her face, as long, elegant blonde hair fell down it’s back. She wore a flowing purple gown, stained with it’s own blood. Swords were embedded throughout its entire chest and stomach, but Lucia still stood.

Fuuka brought the Evoker up to her head again, pulling the Trigger as Lucia sent bolts of sparkling light blue energy at The Emperor. The way it must have stung reminded Hamuko of nuclear energy.

The Emperor cringed in pain, bringing it’s sword and stalking over to Fuuka. Fuuka cast more nuclear at the foe, dodging an incoming strike by a hair.

“...Fuuka...I…” Natsuki started. “Y-yeah! MESS EM UP, FUUKA!” Fuuka smiled, sweat drenching her face. She held her hand out, as her weapon, a two handed broadsword, manifested in her hand.

She dashed towards the Emperor, jumping up and bringing her weapon down  _ hard _ , as the two shadows frantically performed the same shifting motion. Fuuka took it stride, swinging her weapon around with her entire weight, flinging the business end of her blade, sending it flying, embedding itself into The Empress’s head.

“PERSONA!” She called, firing more nuclear energy into both foes, sending them both skittering against the back wall. “ **LUCIA, FINISH IT!”** Lucia obliged, reaching into its back, removing a few swords, and sending them all flying continuously at the Shadows, littering them with swords, as Lucia disappeared, and the Shadow’s with them.

“Fuuka! You did it…” Natsuki whispered as Fuuka approached her, dropping the Evoker to the ground. Natsuki threw her arms around her. “You were amazing!”

“Thanks...but...I think I might pass out now.”

“Eh?” But Fuuka was already out cold, her Persona over-exerting her.

“Did...did Yamagishi do all that by herself?!” Mitsuru inquired, stepping over to the group. “What an amazing Persona…”

“She’ll be an asset to us, if she wants to join.” Minato added.

“I’m sure she will.” Hamuko started. With a Persona like that, who wouldn’t want to kill shadows?

 

\---

 

**June 9th, 2009**

 

School was awkward the next day. At lunchtime, they discussed over their food. “Did you see her Persona?! It was fucking insane!” Junpei exclaimed. “The way it did that whole sword thing?! It was epic!”

“It was pretty cool. I can’t wait to see what she can do with some training...Maybe she’s even stronger than Mitsuru!” Yukari joked.

“Don’t compare her to the strongest woman on earth!” Junpei responded.”That’s unfair to everyone.”

“Compromise.” Hamuko cut in. “Stronger than Akihiko?”

“Ok fair.”

  
  


“Hell yeah, Feather Argus!” Yukari shouted as the pink featherman defeated a demon. “Isn’t it cool that she’s more active this season?!”

“Yeah!” Hamuko exclaimed, moving closer to Yukari. The archer was utterly enthralled by the woman in the pink jumpsuit, her eyes sparkling with the screen.

She laid her head on Yukari’s shoulder, focusing the plush of Yukari’s sweater, the warmth of the blanket, the noise of the show, Hamuko tried to blink sleep away from her eyes, as sleep began overtaking her.

“Hey? Hamuko?” Yukari started, nudging her to the side. “You getting tired? I guess it is kinda late…”

“No! No don’t worry about it.” Hamuko urged, yawning loudly. “Tartarus is just catching up to me, a little bit.”

“Well, we can always turn in for the night. The episode’s over anyway.” Hamuko nodded, yawning loudly.

“Don’t worry Yukari, i’ll protect you from the ghost,” Hamuko yawned, burying her face into Yukari’s shoulder.

“H-Hamuko?!” She shouted, not daring to move the sleeping girl off of her. “Jeez...Uh, I guess it’s getting close to midnight.”  Yukari moved away from Hamuko, laying her down on the floor. She slid closer to the leader, moving her comforter around both of them. Yukari blushed, Hamuko moving closer to the archer, to her original position.

“God, I SWEAR if Junpei catches wind of this.” Yukari huffed, wrapping her arms around Hamuko, bringing her closer to her, smiling as she fell asleep.

\---

 

**June 10th, 2009**

 

“Ah, Arisato.” Mitsuru started as she passed Hamuko in the halls. “I thought you’d like to know that Moriyama and Yamagishi are holding up well. We should be able to invite her to join S.E.E.S tomorrow.”

“Great! Thanks for letting me know!”

 

 **HAMUKO ARISATO:** Did Mitsuru tell you two about Fuuka? How we’re gonna invite her tmrw?

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** Yeah. I just hope they aren’t pressuring her into joining.

**JUNPEI IORI:** yeah that’d suck, def dont want to make her do anything she doesnt want to

**JUNPEI IORI:** but also that persona’d make BOMB ASS album art

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** since when do you write music junpei??

**JUNPEI IORI:** ive dabbled in punk~

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** GOD my body physically rejected that sentence i just choked on my water

 

\---

 

**June 11th, 2009**

 

**AKIHIKO SANADA:** just picked up fuuka from the hospital. Come to the meeting room as soon as you get home

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** got it

**JUNPEI IORI: 👍**

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** thanks for telling us, akihiko!

  
  


Ikutsuki broke the massive tension in the room between the students. “You’re Fuuka Yamagishi, correct?”

“Y-yes...I am.” Fuuka stuttered, messing with the drawstrings on her baggy uniform. It looked modified even. She wore a puffy floral print sweater under it anyway.

“No need to be so nervous! Please, just relax.” he cleared his voice. “You all did an excellent job uncovering the truth about this...situation. I also thought you’d like to know that all three girls have regained consciousness.”

“Thank goodness…” Fuuka exhaled, resting a hand on her chest.

“From what we understand, they were waiting to sneak into the school, when the Dark Hour began, and shadows attacked.”

“I knew it wasn’t a ghost…” Yukari sighed, as Fuuka made a noise like a strangled sob.

“This is all my fault…” She mumbled. “If I hadn’t been so weak, then Natsuki wouldn’t have targeted me in the first place and this whole thing never would’ve happened…”

“What kind of backward logic is that?” Hamuko asked. “You were the  _ victim _ , here. No one is blaming you for anything, got that?” Fuuka nodded slightly.

“Besides. You aren’t weak. Did you see the power you displayed? That Persona you summoned, it’s special. You’re special.” Mitsuru commended.

“Persona…” Fuuka wondered. “You all have one of those correct? You already told be about Shadows, Mitsuru, but…”

“We run a team here. S.E.E.S.” Minato explained. “You can join us, if you’re up for it. It’s totally fine if you aren’t. It’s very risky.”

“I'll do it. ...I'll help you!” Fuuka exclaimed, standing up all at once. “I don’t want to be weak anymore. I’m saying sayonara to my pathetic old self!”

“That’s the spirit!” Akihiko pumped a fist in sympathy, making Fuuka replicate the action, in excitement, filling her smile with joy.

“You sure? You’ll have to live here.” Yukari mentioned, but Fuuka just shook her head.

“That’s fine. I’d rather live here than at home.” Fuuka explained.

“We appreciate this so much, Yamagishi,” Mitsuru explained. “We’ll notify your parents, your things will be moved here overnight. You can stay here tonight if you like as well.”

“Thank you very much. This is going to be great!!” Fuuka happily exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Hamuko smiled.

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I** **  
  
**

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together**

**With The Birth of The High Priestess, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

\---

 

**June 12th, 2009**

 

“H-hey! Fuuka!” Natsuki Moriyama called. Fuuka turned to the side, to see the girl sprinting up to her, phone in hand. “Fuuka!” she panted. “Hey, Fuuka!”

“I-I can hear you…” Fuuka chuckled. “What is it, Natsuki?”

“I had a dream about you! You had this awesome sword, and totally beat the shit out of these giant monsters!!”

Fuuka sighed. “What a weird dream, haha…” She started. “Hey, is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Oh yeah! Do you want my number? You’ve been kinda depressed, mostly because of me, and I wanna start fixin that! I know you’re moving into the dorm, and that can be kinda hard and I-”

“Of course! You can totally have my number, Natsuki.”

“A-Awesome!”

  
  


Hamuko’s eyes opened wide as the boy’s voice cut into her brain again. “Hello, miss.” He said, sitting on the edge of Hamuko’s bed. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Same here. Nice to see you again.” Hamuko responded, desperately trying to steady her breath. “Why are you here? If I can ask?”

“You’ve passed the ordeal, you’ve defeated the Empress and The Emperor, the sinning rulers. I’m so happy for you…” He sighed. “But, it’s funny. Your power is so volatile, you but you need the help of others. Power from your friends...hey, can I be your friend? Can I help you too, if I’m your friend…?”

Hamuko thought for a moment. This creepy Dark Hour boy wanted to be her friend, which was not only terrifying but also incredibly anxiety-inducing. But hey, what the hell? “Sure. We can be friends. But I want something from you.”

“And what’s that?” The boy asked, pushing the hair out of his face, blinking a few times.

“....What’s your name? We can’t be friends if I don’t know what your name is!” She commented, making the boy think. He furrowed his brow, tilting his head in confusion.

“Name...? Oh, I see. I need a name. I’ve never had one of those before…” He sighed. “My name, my name is Pharos. That sounds right.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Pharos.” The boy laughed.

“I’m so glad we’re friends.” Hamuko blinked, and he was by the door, hand on the knob. “See you.”

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I** **  
  
**

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together**

**With The Birth of Death, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

“Time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end.”

 

\---

 

**June 13th, 2009**

 

Mitsuru was awe inspiring. She had urged Hamuko to bring her with her into Tartarus, according to her she was “itching to let her anger out on a shadow.” So, who was Hamuko to stop her?

Mitsuru, her heeled boots and long hair provided no challenge for her. She swung her rapier with no problem, side-stepping Shadows with no effort, stabbing shadows with her blade. Another shadow lunged at her, and without a second thought, Mitsuru was dodging, pulling the trigger on her evoker, unleashing a wave of Ice, throwing the rest to the ground.

She let out a roar of energy, unleashing her Persona, freezing the rest of the Personas to death. Mitsuru huffed, whirling around to look at her party.

“W-wow…” Fuuka whispered, readying her own sword. “She’s amazing.”

“Why are you all standing around? Come! There are more shadows to fight!” Mitsuru called forth, dashing away upstairs.

“Mitsuru’s always been big on fighting. She lives for it.” Akihiko commented. “She’s the strongest person I know, to be honest.”

“How long have you known, Mitsuru anyway?” Fuuka asked. Akihiko took a deep sigh.

“Ever since junior high, we’ve been best friends. We trained, studied, lived together. We’re the reason the dorm was built. Me, Mitsuru, and Shinji, we were the founding members of S.E.E.S.”

 

\---

 

**June 14th, 2009**

 

“Ohohoho! This is simply too much fun!!!” Elizabeth squeed, throwing herself down the child-sized slide of the shrine’s playground. “Dear Guest, your world is simple DELIGHTFUL!”

“Truly!” Theodore commented, trapped inside the jungle gym maze. “Can we get one of these in the Velvet Room, sister? Do you think Master Igor would allow it?”

“Master Igor is a kind man, I’m sure he’d allow it. If he doesn’t I’ll just take this one and sneak it in.”

“Hey! Please don’t steal anything! I’ll prolly take the fall for it, and I don’t wanna go to jail!” Hamuko urged, but Elizabeth just laughed, climbing back up to the slide, throwing herself down it again, sending her rolling into the dirt.

“THIS IS STELLAR! AMAZING! EXCELLENT! WONDERFUL! SIMPLY ASTONISHING!!!” Elizabeth let out a hearty laugh. “DEAR GUEST, YOU SIMPLY M U S T JOIN ME!! IT’S QUITE BRILLIANT!!”

“Huh? Hey! Wait!” Hamuko protested as Elizabeth, still laughing, dragged her across the playground, up the ladder, and positioned her above the slide. “ELIZABETH, THIS IS  **NOT** HOW YOU USE SLIDES!!”

“Maybe so, but this way is exponentially more fun!” Elizabeth began, shoving Hamuko down the slide, she tumbled on the way, getting her uniform covered in dirt. “See? I assure you,  _ my  _ method is more correct.”

Hamuko felt the blood dripping from her nose, huffing in annoyance. “Yup! Totally awesome, time to head back now!”

 

\---

 

**June 15th, 2009**

 

**JUNPEI IORI:** hey! Ham!!!

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** jesus christ its the middle of c l a ss

**JUNPEI IORI:** yeah but its IMPORTANT

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** what do you wanna talk about???

**JUNPEI IORI:** you know how i wanna know about other like, identities and stuff?

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** mmmmhmmmm

**JUNPEI IORI:** i read online that june is pride month! So i uh, wanted to say, hey its pride month i know your a lesbian im making less sense as i talk

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** lol your fine

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** thanks though!!!

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** oh, hamuko you’re into girls?

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** yeah haha i thought you knew

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** i wasnt sure you were bein 100% serious...or i just forgot

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** lol your fine

**JUNPEI IORI:** why do you ask, yuka-tan? You got a problem?

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** what??? Of course not!

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** i uh...might be into girls myself!

**JUNPEI IORI:** oh wild!

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** OH WILD!!!

 

\---

 

**June 16th, 2009**

 

“Yo, Hamuko!” Junpei called as they left Gekkokan. “I wanted to ask ya sumthin!!” He dashed over.

“What’s your question?” Hamuko asked, adjusting her backpack.

“Are you uh...are you and Yuka-tan, like, uh, dating?” Junpei suggested, making Hamuko’s whole face flush red.

“N-no!! Not, I, uh, I’m not together with Yukari!”

“B-BUT! YOU TWO WERE TOTALLY FLIRTING IN OUR GROUP CHAT!”

“Well!! N-Not intentionally!!” Hamuko groaned. “Ughh, do you even think she likes me like that, I mean, not that I’m interested in her like that or-”

“I wasn’t questioning if you were into Yukari, we all already know that, Ham!”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, you’re like, really obvious.”

“FUCK”

 

\---

 

**June 17th, 2009**

 

“Arisato?” Mitsuru inquired, catching Hamuko in the hallway as she moved to leave the school. “Can I ask you something?”

“Y-yeah? What’s going on, Mitsuru?” Hamuko started, gingerly removing Mitsuru’s grip from her arm. 

“I have, a request to make of you. Even if it’s a bit of a selfish one.” Mitsuru cleared her throat. “I would like to ask you to join the Student Council. There are a few open seats, and I’d think your leadership skills would be put to good use.”

“Y-you really think so?” Hamuko started. “Stop it, you’re gonna make me blush…” Mitsuru rolled her eyes.

“Yes, well. If you’ll follow me.” Mitsuru waved ahead of her, pacing down a set of stairs inside of the school, leading Hamuko down to the club hallway, and into a dark blue door.

Inside were a few students, standing around the desks, arranged in an upside U-shape. One immediately caught Mitsuru’s attention.

“Mitsuru! Who is this?!” he shouted. He looked, greasy, his hair slicked back, a smug grin plastered to this face. “I’m assuming this is the new addition we don’t need?”

“We’ve talked about this, Odagiri,” Mitsuru responded. “I’ve talked about Arisato here for a few days. She’ll be joining us.”

Odagiri huffed. “FINE. Just sit down and listen in,  _ council member. _ ” He groaned, sitting down.

Hamuko huffed, sitting down. “H-Hello!” a voice responded. Hamuko turned to the right, seeing a girl with long straight brown hair. She adjusted her glasses. “My name’s Chihiro Fushimi, I’m the, uh, I’m the treasurer!”

Hamuko smiled. “Nice to meet you!” Hamuko responded. “So, whose the garbage guy?” Hamuko responded, pointing a finger at the greasy boy.

“Don’t say that about Hidetoshi! He’s Mitsuru’s vice president. He’s a good guy, just a little annoying.”

Hamuko nodded. “What about you?”

“Uh, I manage funds, but really fundraisers. It’s nothing special.”

“I’m sure your works important! Don’t put yourself down, Chihiro!” Hamuko grinned in response. Chihiro blushed, staring down at her hands.

“A-ah..thanks,”

 

**I Am Thou, As Thou Art I** **  
  
**

**Thou Has Forged A Vow, To Bring You Closer Together**

**With The Birth of The Sun, Thou Shalt Be Blessed**

 

\---

 

**June 18th, 2009**

 

**FUUKA YAMAGISHI:** hi!!! Sorry if im not allowed in here, Yukari added me here…

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** no its fine!

**JUNPEI IORI:** yeah its chill man

**FUUKA YAMAGISHI:** yeah, well, i’ve been doing a lot better since I joined SEES!!!

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** thats great, fuuka! You took your meds today, right?

**FUUKA YAMAGISHI:** yup!

 

\---

 

**June 20th, 2009**

 

**MITSURU KIRIJO:** Everyone, I’ve been informed that you the chairman will be stopping by the dorms tonight. When you get there, please go to the meeting room.

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** ok

**FUUKA YAMAGISHI:** thanks for telling us, Mitsuru!!

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** got it!

**JUNPEI IORI:** 👌

  
  


Hamuko rolled her back as she walked towards the dorm, only stopping to see Fuuka and Yukari squatting down, playing with a small gray dog. More specifically, an albino Shiba Inu, if her dog knowledge was up to date.

“Gimme your paw, Koro-chan!!” Fuuka laughed, holding her hand up to the dog. The dog barked in excitement, pressing its paw up to Fuuka’s palm. “Good dog!!” She responded.

“Oh, hey Hamuko,” Yukari commented as Hamuko walked by. “Met Koromaru?” She nodded at the dog, who excitedly blinked up at Hamuko.

“Oh, hey, boy!” Hamuko laughed, squatting down to pet the Dog’s head. Koromaru arfed in response, wagging his tail.

“Koromaru usually hangs out by the shrine, but sometimes he pops down here for a visit!!” Fuuka explained.

“He used to be the priest's dog, but the priest died awhile back, so he lives more here than up there,” Yukari added. “Awww, you’re a loyal boy aren’t ya? Aren’t ya?”

Hamuko snorted, smiling at Yukari’s baby talk. It was cute. 

“Hey, shouldn’t we be heading inside? The chairman’s visiting, right?” Fuuka asked. “Let’s go. Goodbye, Koromaru!!”

Hamuko, Yukari, and Fuuka waved goodbye to the dog, heading inside the dorm. 

 

“Hello, everyone. I wanted to let you know how my research has been going!” Ikutsuki started, adjusting his glasses. “This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during full moons. I want you to listen closely; it might be hard to follow.” 

“We’re all ears, Mr. Ikutsuki,” Mitsuru commented. Ikutsuki nodded. 

“Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while. It's like their class or order. ...Now, I've classified the special Shadows we've seen so far, and... It's simply fascinating!”

“The Emperor, The Empress, The Magician, and The High Priestess…” Hamuko mused, giving a far off stare.

“I suppose you could call them that.” Ikutsuki finished. “From what I have gathered, there are 12 total, 8 we haven’t seen. In addition, they seem to be gaining strength with each shadow.”

“Ok, sure, but what exactly are they after?” Minato inquired.

“Amazing question. But we don’t know the motives behind the Shadows.” Ikutsuki added. “They don't kill their prey; they feed on their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole... That's what we need to consider.”

“We all have to prepare then,” Mitsuru explained. “These Shadows have been getting more and more powerful with each full moon. “We can only assume that they’ll be getting stronger.”

“Ugh. Lucky us.” Yukari sighed.

 

\---

 

**June 22nd, 2009**

During the hour hidden from normal view, a single teenager is standing in the alley behind Port Island Station. Like a moth, drawn to a blaring flame, he has no idea how he got here. It most likely had something to do with the shady business he was caught up in, but all he saw was Coffins.

“What...what’s, what’s going on?” That’s right. The gang was supposed to be here, why was there just coffins? Nothing made sense. “Wh-What the hell is this!?”

“Good evening.” A cool young voice spoke. The teenager whipped around. There were three people walking up to him, emerging from the shadows. Standing in the center was a thin, pale young man. He wore a loose headset, his lack of shirt, combined with his full sleeves of tattoos, and stringy, shoulder-length hair was a very interesting look.

To his left was a smart looking man, with choppy black hair, a sneer set on his face. Light blue eyes were set on his nose, while he himself wore a puffy green jacket and full cargo pants. In addition, he cared a suspicious white suitcase.

Lastly, a woman with long, waist-length bright red hair glared at him with a blank stare. She wore a lacy white, gothic-lolita dress. Chains adorned her arms.

“Are you surprised? Truth be told, we all visit this world every night.” The girl spoke. “Don’t worry about them. Give them time, they’ll be fine.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” The teenager shouted.

“Didn’t your mommy ever tell you any manners? Don’t go asking people for their names before you give your own, idiot.” The glasses-wearing boy stated. “See?” He whipped out a wallet, flipping it open and removing an ID. “Here, name, age, address, etc... This is you, right?”

“Where...where did you get this?!” The boy shouted, scrambling for the paper, as the smart looking boy hid it away.

“Somebody wanted you dead. We are simply carrying out their wishes, and giving them their revenge.” The women spoke, tossing her arm, as the chain unraveled, slinking to the ground, an ax attached firmly to the end.

“H-holy shit, okay, calm down! You know my name, right?! Now you can tell me yours! Manners, remember?!”

“Our names do not matter. We’re professionals. All that matters are the wishes of our client.” The thin boy shouted.

“BUT I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING! I’M INNOCENT!”

“All that matters are our client's wishes. Chidori, if you would?” The thin boy asked. The red-haired girl nodded, reaching back, the ax-holding chain slid around, whipping itself into the chest of the boy, sending him screaming to the ground.

“PLEASE-!” The thin boy promptly finished him off by pulling a gun from his pocket and finishing him off.

“Welp. He’s dead.” The smart one mentioned. “Should we take care of the body? Or leave it?”

“It’s none of our concern.” The thin boy remarked. “This will just be a normal crime tomorrow. Now, if we’re all done, I’d like to take a nap.”

 

\---

 

**June 23rd, 2009**

 

Akihiko Sanada comes to this Ramen Shop quite often, but today he has a mission. His eyes look across the crowded shop, waving to a few people from school before his eyes meet his target. He walks towards the bar, sliding into the seat next to one Shinjiro Aragaki.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Shinji spat, swallowing up more noodles. “I’ve already made my decision.”

“How are you?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Because your my friend and I care about you?” Akihiko gave a deep sigh. “Look, S.E.E.S has four new members, and I think it’s like what you wanted-”

“I’ve already made my decision, Aki.” Shinjiro spat. “It would never work.”

“Don’t put your power to waste! Your power, your persona-”

“My power ain’t worth shit.” Shinjiro spat between gritted teeth.

“Shinji!” Akihiko shouted. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“I made up my mind a long time ago. I ain't going back.” Shinjiro huffed. “I’m already done.”

“Shinjiro, Me, Mitsuru, Minato, we all love you. You’re our  _ friend _ , Shinjiro. We WANT you to be happy! You can’t keep stewing over this for your entire life! The past is in the past. You HAVE to let go.”

Shinjiro gritted his teeth, adjusting his hat. “Shut up. You’re one to talk, Aki. You’re no different from me.” And Shinjiro slammed down a wad of cash, stood up, and stomped out the door.

Akihiko gave a deep sigh, leaving a tip for the shop owner who shouldn’t have to sit through their drama, and chased after Shinji.

 

\---

 

**June 24th, 2009**

 

“And then she was like, ‘Oh my god, I TOTALLY cannot believe you!’” Natsuki Moriyama gave a laugh. “It was so totally lame, Fuuka.” She added another coat of cute, light yellow nail polish to her friend's fingers.

“She just sounds pretentious, to be honest!” Fuuka snickered, but not enough to mess up Natsuki’s careful system of polishing.

“Good thing I dropped her! She called you Ghost Girl too, and I can’t have anyone insulting you!” Natuski grinned. Fuuka blushed.

“Hey, uh, Natsuki?” Fuuka asked, looking over at the wall instead of the girl in front of her. “Do you, wanna, go to a movie or something?”

“Uh, totally! If you’re okay with that. Friday good? There’s supposed to be a rom-com that day?” Natsuki laughed, bottling up her nail polish.

“Sure! Haha, this is all happening fast!” Fuuka exclaimed. “To be honest, I never thought I’d get this far.”

“You’re a beautiful girl, Fuuka! Who’d ever say no to you?”

 

\---

 

**June 26th, 2009**

 

**_[JUNPEI IORI changed name to DA MAN!!!]_ **

**DA MAN!!!:** this is INFINITELY more appropriate!!

**YUKARI TAKEBA:** so we’re playing this game now huh

**_[YUKARI TAKEBA changed name to 💖💖💖]_ **

**FUUKA YAMAGISHI:** ooooo lemme try!

**_[FUUKA YAMAGISHI changed name to LOZWW]_ **

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** whats that mean, fuuka?

**LOZWW:** ahhh, its one of my favorite video games!

**DA MAN!!!:** fuuka??? U play video games? Which 1s ur favorite?

**LOZWW:** Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker! Its an acronym,

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** thats cute, fuuka!

**LOZWW:** thanks,, natsuki thinks so too! We played some last night!

**💖💖💖:** oh yeah, i noticed natsuki was over last night, did you guys have fun

**LOZWW:** yeah! After we played games we watched a horror flick and called it a night

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** cuuuuuuuute

**LOZWW:** h, hey now,

**DA MAN!!!:** what about u, ham? What r u renaming urself

**HAMUKO ARISATO:** uhhhh

**_[HAMUKO ARISATO changed name to Wild Card! <3]_ **

**💖💖💖:** whats that supposed to mean

**Wild Card! <3: ** get it! Cause i can use multiple personas! Im like a wild card! Get it?

**💖💖💖:** lol

 

\---

 

**June 27th, 2009**

 

“Hey, did you hear about all those people who were found unconscious recently? I guess they were all in pairs.” One student said.

“Weird! Was it like, some kinda double suicide or something? Or like a new trend?” Another gossiper asked.

“Don’t talk like that, Mei!”

 

\---

 

**June 29th, 2009**

 

“Hey! Mitsuru!” Yukari called, as Mitsuru walked outside of the school. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes, Takeba?” Mitsuru responded. “Whatever it is, can you make it fast? I must be off soon.” Yukari breathed through her teeth, anger overcoming her.

“Okay, so. Do you...I mean, do you, Ikutsuki or the Kirijo group have any information on Tartarus? I’ve been interested.”

Mitsuru didn’t respond. She didn’t say anything, but Yukari noted the twitch in her temple, hidden behind her red hair.

“No. We have no idea about Tartarus, and it’s origins.” And she was gone. Yukari glared.

  
  


“Minato!” Yukari shouted.

“Whhaaaa-AAT!” Minato was cut off as Yukari grabbed him around a corner. “Yukari what the fuck-!” He was cut off when Yukari pushed her finger to her mouth.

“Mitsuru might hear you!”

“Why the fuck are you going behind Mitsuru?”

“Because she’s withholding information about Tartarus.” Yukari started. “I was doing some research on our school, and I came across something strange... Ten years ago, a lot of students missed school for some reason. They were reported as absent, but I found some records that suggest it was something serious. I thought it might have some tie to Tartarus, so I asked Mitsuru, and she got really weird about it! Do you have any idea what it could be about?”

Minato stayed silent. He seemed to consider her for a moment, before sighing, tucking his dark blue hair behind his ear. “Fine. I’ll...dig around. Check some things out, okay?”

Yukari let out a breath. “Thank you.”

 

\---

 

**June 30th, 2009**

 

“Hi!” Hamuko’s eyes opened, seeing Pharos at the foot of her bed. He closed his eyes, smiling lightly. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you. Why are you here? I have a guess, but-” Hamuko cut herself off. “Just tell me, please. We’re friends, right?”

Pharos nodded. “Sure!” Pharos cleared his throat. “The next full moon is in one week, Hamuko. You and your friends will be tested again on that next week, okay? That full moon will bring you a new ordeal. You must be ready.”

Hamuko sighed. “Of course! I’m prepared for everything.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Hamuko! We’re friends now, don’t go keeping secrets from me!” And then Pharos was by her door, already opening it. “Time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i'd drop some *orientations*
> 
> HAMUKO: Trans Lesbian!  
> YUKARI: Cis Lesbian!  
> FUUKA: Trans Pansexual (Preference for Girls)  
> MITSURU: Trans Lesbian
> 
> MINATO: Trans Gay  
> JUNPEI: Cis Bi (Preference for Girls, doesn't know he's Bi until prolly the P4AU time? who knows)  
> AKIHIKO: Cis Pan  
> SHINJI: Trans Gay
> 
> Koromaru is a dog


End file.
